Dare To Risk It All
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Giving up his life of piracy, Silver decides to start fresh. But when word gets around about Jim's kidnapping, the old cyborg makes it his mission to find the boy and bring him home safe and sound - that is, If Jim is even still alive. Sequel to "Getting In Too Deep."
1. Under Attack

_**Under Attack**_

**Hello, my faithful readers. That's right, I've finally decided to write a sequel. My story "Getting In Too Deep" was very popular and a lot of people were demanding a sequel so I began thinking. What would I even put in a sequel and still make it in Silver's Point Of View? That's when I thought of a perfect idea and I just had to get started straight away.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two year... It's been exactly two whole years since I gave up my life of piracy. My old pirate crew were all hung for the mutiny except for Scroop. I had pushed that Spider-Psycho into the lava back on Treasure Planet when he had been close to killing Jim.

Jimbo...

I had met up with that teen a year ago. I revealed my past and how I received my cyborg parts. In return, the young lad opened up and shared a piece of his past involving his father. I wanted to live with him on Montressor. He was the reason I gave up the life of a pirate. But... I was an outlaw, it's something I couldn't change. I could only hope that one day, Jimbo and I would cross paths again. But for now... It was my turn to change my life and be somebody.

Unfortunately, I've been unable to find a planet to live on. Every place I landed on, 10 seconds later, the police would be chasing after me. I hadn't done anything wrong in two years, but the authorities were still running after me. All because of that mutiny back on the R.L.S Legacy. When would they let that event go? At one point, I was considering going back to Montressor and staying at Jim's Inn. But had to wave that thought away. I didn't want to cause any more problems.

My story began when I was just minding my own business, flying my small ship through the etherium. It was so peaceful, not a single ship in sight. I embraced the quietness. A light breeze swept past me. It was a change in weather from the usual hot nights. I was thankful to receive a little bit of cool air for once.

A loud bang broke into my calm sailing, whipping around at the direction the noise came from. A bright purple light shone in the distance, squinting my mismatched eyes at the strange scene. The ball of light drew closer and closer until finally, I knew exactly what it was - A laser ball.

Eyes wide, I frantically turned the steering wheel, attempting to miss the attack. Unfortunately, I had acted too late, the laser ball struck the side of my ship. The ground violently shook as I tried to keep my balance. "Blast it!" I shouted. I glared as a large ship ascended from the fog. It was twice the size of my small ship. With just me on board, I was no match for them. I had to escape and fast.

The other ship was firing at me with everything they had, I could already see my precious ship turning into rubble. I needed to make a fast gettaway. But how was I supposed to do that? I couldn't exactly fight back. All those men against me, I would be lucky just to survive. Pulling down a lever, my ship's speed quickened, soaring across the galaxy. Gazing behind me, I scrowled as I noticed the bigger ship was still on my tail. Those guys don't give up, do they?

I avoided blasts left, right and centre. My breathing came out in thick gasps and my body ached in exhaustion. I couldn't keep this up forever. The large ship was now riding at my side, it looked like we were racing each other. I sneered at them. Before I could stop myself, my cyborg arm switched to a pistol, taking fire at the other team. A successful smile crossed my face as the laser ball made contact with their sail. But as quickly as the smile came, it vanished just as fast. Obviously not happy about the damage, they took fire at me once again. But instead of aiming at my ship, the pistol were actually directed at me this time.

I was able to avoid the blasts, not easily though. For a second, I thought they had ran out of ammo so I proceeded to steer my ship away. In the blink of an eye, I was lying on my back, staring up at the dark sky, clutching my side in pain. After that, everything was a blur. I remembered seeing the stars passing by so quickly and the wind picking up. I no longer heard the gun fire. Instead, it sounded like angry voices, fading into the background. My eyes automatically closed on me, enjoying the peacefulness once again.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise! Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Declined Partnership

_**Declined Partnership**_

**Hey everybody. I am so sorry for the VERY long wait. I actually did write chapter two a while ago, but I didn't like it, so I decided to rewrite it. I think this chapter is much better than my first try. I hope you guys think so as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My head hurt... So does my arm... My whole body is burning... Ouch! I shouldn't had moved... That really hurts... What happened? Why am I in so much pain...? I can hear voices... Wait... I know that voice! It couldn't be, could it...?

I weakly opened my eyes, a mixture of colours came into view, blurred together like a rainbow. The sight was seriously beginning to give me a head ache. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as I attempted to shield the brightness away with my organic arm.

"I see you're finally awake, Silver," a familiar voice spoke.

I knew that voice anywhere. But I prayed it wasn't the person that I was thinking of. Hopefully it was just somebody who sounded like him. Please let me be right.

I lifted my head, my gaze focusing on a blurry image beside my bed. As soon as my vision cleared, I directed a glare at the person.

"Edward Thatch..."

The man smiled at me. "Come on, Silver. You know I changed it to Blackbead." His friendliness made me sick to my stomach, I felt like puking all over him. But that wasn't how men dealt with their problems.

"Why do ya t'ink I called ya t'at?" My voice was bitter and I knew it. But I wasn't going to hide my anger. I wanted him to know and feel my fury.

"Oh, come on, Silver. Don't be like that." Edward began pouring liquid into a small glass. Before the smell reached my nostrils, I already knew what it was just by the color.

_Rum..._

I scanned my surroundings and realized this was definitely not my ship. The crew's quarter was twice the size of mine and I only had two hammocks. Oh wait... My ship was shot down... Now I remember... So that's why I was in so much pain... Guess it made sense.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking back at him to see he was already returning the gaze, offering me the glass of rum.

"My ship. The Navy shot down your small ship. If I hadn't stepped in, you would of died."

"I rather 'ad died t'an 'ave ya save me." I smacked the hand away from my face, watching as the glass smashed to the floor with a loud crack, the liquid filling the floor.

"Come on, Silver. You're not still mad about what happened in the past?" To my disgust, Edward still held that friendly smile. I wanted to punch him just to wipe it off his face.

"I was almost arrested because of ya!" I shouted, feeling my blood beginning to boil. I was pretty sure my cyborg eye was flashing red by now.

"It was thirty years ago." His calm voice only added to my fury.

"Thirty or three hundred, it doesn't matter. The point is ye left me."

"I've changed since then and I know you have too." Edward reached behind him, bringing an old crippled up newspaper into view. I flicked my gaze between him and the newspaper, unsure of what he was getting at.

"What are ya talking about?" I asked, tensing up.

"Well, I don't remember seeing anybody on the ship with you, and every pirate needs a crew, right?" I didn't like that mischievous look in his eyes. That could only mean trouble.

"I ain't a pirate no more. I gave up t'at life two years ago."

_For Jimbo..._

But I wasn't about to give him that piece of information. If I knew him, then he would surely use it to his advantage

"Oh, right. I heard about your Treasure Planet adventure."

I was so shocked that I chocked on air. I thought he would be too busy to pay attention to such things. But I guess if it involved treasure, he's all over it.

"W'ere did ye hear that?"

"It was in the newspaper." Edward Shrugged, showing me the newspaper article. "If I remember correctly, you planned a mutiny on that ship."

I didn't answer back straight away, I simply just stared at the picture, biting my lip to stop the smile that was threatening to form. The picture was of Jim, awkwardly smiling at the camera. Obviously he was nervously, probably about being in the newspaper. Little Morph sat on his shoulders.

Wait... Was I smiling? I hope Edware didn't see it...

"That's right..." I finally replied, looking off to the side to avoid his piecing gaze.

"But you didn't get any of the treasure?"

"The planet blew up." I tried to give him as little information as I possibly could. Trying to lure him away from Jim.

"Right, right... I also remember reading about that cabin boy. What was his name again? Jim Hawkins?"

I couldn't answer... I refused to answer... Did he know about my bond with the boy? Did he knew where Jim lived? Edward wanted something from me, I had a feeling he did. Why else would he had brought up Treasure Planet and Jimbo?

"How is it that your entire crew were hung, but you managed to escape? Did that boy have anything to do with this?"

"T'at is none o' ye business." I stumbled to my feet, ignoring the agonizing pain that shot through me like a knife. I only hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Well, from what I've heard, you and this kid were very close during this voyage." Edware held a thoughtful finger to his chin, and I hated that smug look he gave me. "Maybe a bit too close..."

"He was th' cabin boy and I was th' cook. We were forced ta spend our days together, but t'at doesn't mean I liked t'at boy." There I go again, lying about how much I truly cared for him. Wasn't that what angered Jim in the first place? Good thing he wasn't in hearing range this time.

"So you're telling me that you never spent every waking moment with the kid because _you _cared for him?" He sounded unconvinced, I had to think of something and fast. I can't let Edward know what Jim meant to me.

"O' course! I wouldn't care fer a child!"

"I was hoping you'd say that?" A smirk ran across his face and I instantly regretted my words. I nervously watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold piece. I suspiciously eyed the object. "This is part of a map. I found it a year ago, but it's completely useless without the other half."

"Do ye not know where the other half is?" I asked, flicking my gaze back to him.

"Of course." I didn't like that evil glint in his eyes. "Your cabin boy has it..."

I almost fainted at those words. Jimbo? Jimbo had the very treasure Edward was after? But... How? Why? When? No, wait... Edward might just be stirring me. There is no way Jim has this medallion.

"How do ye know, Jimb- Ah, this boy has it?" I hoped he didn't notice my slip up. I was so used to calling Jim by that nickname, it's became a bad habit.

"Because I saw it..." Edware held the newspaper up to my eye level, allowing me to get a better view of it. "Look what's hanging around the boy's neck."

I obeyed and looked at that spot, my eyes widened as I noticed a familiar object hanging from his neck. The same object that was in our possessions. Wait... Our? I never said that I was going through with this. I gave up the life of a pirate for a reason... Because I didn't want to set a bad example for the young lad. He deserved a father who wasn't a criminal. I might not be his father by blood, but I was by heart.

"So, Silver... What do you say? Do you want to help me snatch that medallion from the boy?"

I already knew my answer. There was no way that I was going to disturb that lad's life just to made Edward happy. I cared for Jimbo and that was the only reason I needed.

"Sorry, Edward. But ye goin' ta 'ave ta find yeself another partner because I ain't a pirate no more."

For the first time, his face fell and was replaced with a scowl. "You're going to regret not helping me, Silver..."

"I don't thnk I will." Mock was obvious in my voice and I think that only angered him even more. But it was about time he knew how I felt. "Now, I suggest ye forget 'bout t'is treasure because t'ere ain't no why ye can find t'at boy. Who knows where he is." I knew... He was at the Adcademy, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

As I spoke, I noticed Edward's hand clenched into a fist, his hair cast a shadow over his down cast eyes. I figured this was the best time to make my escape so I slipped out the door, trying desperately to ignore the pain in my ribs. I'm sure it's just bruised, nothing to fret over. I've been through worse.

I found the Hangar Bay with ease, untying a long boat and jumping inside. I pressed a few buttons and dropped out of the hatched.

I turned back to stare at the large ship, watching as it drifted further and further away until disappearing into the distance. I knew that Edward would never find Jim, but I couldn't help the worry feeling that came over me. Edward was persistent, and I knew it, he wouldn't stop until he found the boy.

_If _he found the boy.

I could only hope Jimbo would be safe. I really do...

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter two is finished. Please leave a review and tell me if you like the story so far. I honestly just want to skip to when Jim comes into the story, but just like you guys, I have to be patient and wait. **


	3. Contacting Jim

_**Contacting Jim**_

**Hello, my faithful readers! Sorry for the long wait! I've actually just been trying to improve my writing, I really hope this chapter shows all my hard work during that long period of time. But another reason for the long wait was because I was suffering from writer's block. I know what's going to happen after Jim comes into the story, but it's just trying to lead up to that moment that I'm struggling with.**

**By the way, am I the only one that gets both nervous and excited when receiving reviews? Nervous because I'm scared it's going to be a flame and excited because... It's a review! I love reviews! Haha. Anybody else gets that way when they get a review?**

* * *

**TreasurePlanetJimxZara: **_Ooooh. Good, good, good! Keep goin'! Can't wait to see how this all unfolds :)_

Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like it so far. I love your stories as well. I suggest that everybody checks out her fanfictions, they're amazing!

**Daladakea: **_I LOVE THIS SO FAR AND I'M PANICKING! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? HURRY AND UPDATE!:) Please have lots of hurt/ comfort and father/son moments in this one.:)_

I'm glad you like it so far. "Getting In Too Deep" seemed to be more popular than the sequel, but hopefully I can change that. Sorry that I didn't listen to you considering I haven't updated in about two months. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Oh, and don't worry, there is going to be lots of hurt/comfort and father/son moments in this story. I've already got them planned out. :)

**GusCGC: **_I was really worried bout you, boyo! But glad that this is working this great!_

I was quite worried about this story as well. Chapter two was actually going to be about when Silver crashed landed near a hotel and a lady and her five-year-old daughter took him in and patched him up. But I thought that took away too much Jim time so I changed it. I got the idea for chapter two after watching the Treasure Island sequel. Btw, I'm a girl. :)

**Myfangirlthings: **_I love it! Silver is very in character... trying to hide his bond with Jim, afraid to sound "soft". Please, update soon._

Thanks. I'm alright with Silver's personality, it's mainly Jim that I struggle with. But nobody's complained yet, so maybe I'm not doing a bad job with the character's.

**Chloe: **_Oh my gosh! Yes you made a sequel! I can't wait to read it! I love all your stories! You make them so detailed and emotional! I've cried a bit before in 'Getting in Too Deep' and 'Losing a Friend' you did such a good job writing the emotions_

Thanks! I'm really glad you like my stories despite the fact that they are quite chunky and needs improvement. But I'm slowly editing them. I was actually considering deleting "Losing A Friend" because that was a horrible story. The only reason I kept it was for the reviews. Keep reading! :)

**InsanityOwl:** _I'm so excited for this story! I read the first one and I loved it so much! I think this is a good idea, so I wish you luck with it. Good luck with the next chapter!_

Thanks so much for the review! I'm actually going to be editing "Getting In Too Deep" and adding in new chapters as well because I think the story was a little too rushed. So I'm going to go back and fix it up to make it even better. :)

**Eimie1: **_"Getting in too deep" is one of my favourite stories on this site! I can't wait to see what the sequel brings! :)_

I'm glad you like my story, I hope the sequel isn't going to be a disappointment.

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Jimbo...

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The lad was in danger and it was all my fault...

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Maybe I should had agreed with the partnership...

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Maybe I could had lured him away from the boy...

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Maybe I wouldn't had been sitting here, worrying over the lad's safety...

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Grrrr... That noise...

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Where is that flaming ticking sound coming from!?

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

"Oi, shut yer yap!"

Click. CRASH! BANG!

The room fell silent.

My breathing came out in thick gasps as I tried to comprehend what had happened. My gaze fell upon the destroyed clock, pieces shattered across the wooden floorboards. I just noticed my cyborg arm had changed to a gun, smoke emerging from the tip and floating up to the ceiling like a balloon.

I sat back on the bed, running an aggravated hand across my sweaty face. The more I thought about this, the more worried I felt. Sure, Jimbo was a tough lad. He could definitely take care of himself, but... He was still just a child... A scared, weak and dumb child... He was no match for Edward Thatch... What would he do to Jim if he ever found the boy? Would he hurt the lad? Or just take the medallion and leave? I'm getting far too old for this... All this worrying is going to send me into an early grave... It seemed like all I do is worry about that boy... Great... Now I got a headache...

Knock, knock.

I released a heavy sigh at the soft knocking at my door. It was probably just one of the maids coming to complain about the noise. It was her fault for giving me a room with an annoying clock that doesn't shut up! What's even the point of that ticking sound? Is it like a heart beat for a clock? Does it keep the clock alive or something? I look forward to the day that they make a decent and _silent _clock. I mean, seriously!

Knock, knock.

A groan escaped my lips, getting to my feet and crossing the room in the direction of the door.

Knock, knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled, that knocking beginning to annoy me just as much as the clock. The only difference was I couldn't shoot the person to smithereens. Unless, of course, I wanted a thousand cops coming after me for murder. That was the last thing I needed right down.

I swung the door opened, staring down at the maid, nervously twirling her brown hair around her index finger, her gaze down casted to the floor. She seemed to be more interested in her boots than me at the moment.

"Um... I-I heard a loud bang... Is everything alright, sir?" she stuttered, looking everywhere else, but at my face.

I managed a forced smile upon my lips. "Oh, there was just a little... Accident... With the clock..." I explained, glancing to the side where the beaten up modern clock laid, never to tick in this town again.

She nodded, backing away slowly. Maybe it was all these gadgets attached to me. That could be the reason everyone was so afraid to even look at me. "Alright. Sorry to intrude." Her voice was just barely above a whisper, she probably couldn't wait to get away from me.

"It's no problem, lass." I politely tipped my pirate hat.

She was backing away so quickly that she bumped into the other maid. "Susan, do you know where the phone book is? I looked everywhere, but I can't seem to find it." The lady she bumped into suddenly asked, her black hair tied up in a tight bun.

"Oh, yeah. One of the patrons borrowed it. I'll go get it," Susan replied, smiling. She hurried off without giving me a single glance.

I sighed, returning to my room and shutting the door. Now that that was over with, I could go back to the problem at hand. What should I do...? If only I could find out a way to contact the lad... I could at least warn him of the dangers that awaited him... Or... I could always go visit the boy at the Academy... No... That's too risky... If I was caught then Jim would be on his own... How can I possibly help the boy if I couldn't even get close to him... A letter, maybe... No... It would take too long to arrive to the academy... A phone call would be the fastest way... But I don't even know the lad's number... A phone book would come in handy right about now.

Wait a second... Didn't that maid say something about a phone book?

I'm such an idiot...

I leapt off the bed and literally flew out the door, my feet never touching the floor. Once in the hallway, I looked both way for that familiar maid, but there was no sign of her. She couldn't had gotten far. But... Which way should I try first?

Left...

I looked in that direction.

Or right...

Switching my gaze to the other way.

Which way did she walk? Think, John, think!

I released a heavy sigh, slumping against the wall, that hopeless feeling was back, threatening to consume me. I don't understand what was wrong with me today? Normally I'm full of hope. I guess it's hard to stay positive when your friend was in danger... What if Edward already found Jim? What if he was torturing the boy right this second? What if...?

_"Silver!"_

The lad's cries echoed in my mind, an image of his sorrowful face flashed across my eyes. He was scared... Terried even... With cuts and bruises all over his face and arms... He wanted me... No... He needed me... I won't allow any harm to come to that boy! I won't make the same mistakes like I did before! I will NOT let Jimbo down!

I hurried off in a random direction. My heart struggled to keep up with my heavy breathing. Every minute that passed was another minute Edward was plotting to snatch the boy. I needed to contact him as soon as possible. Warn him about Edward. Then maybe I could relax a little, just knowing that Jim was on the look out for anything suspicious. Maybe even tell the police so he would have a bodyguard. As if the lad would accept that... He loved freedom and would hate to be tied down by the authority.

I skidded to a halt when I saw the familiar brown haired maid, she exited one of the patrons rooms, smiling sweetly as she closed the door. However, her smile immediately fell when she turned around and saw me standing there. She held the book over her mouth as I ascended towards her, forcing a smile upon my face, despite the stress I felt.

"Excuse me, lass." I stood in front of her, towering over the young girl. No wonder she was so scared of me. I was pretty much like a giant to her.

"Um... Yes?" she nervously met my gaze.

"T'at phone book... May I borrow it?"

She lowered the book, her fear quickly taken over by surprise. "Oh, you need to contact someone?"

"Aye... It's kind of... Urgent..." I explained without giving away too much details.

She nodded in understand and I could had sworn I saw a look of sympathy cross her face, but shrugged it off as nothing. "Who will you be calling?"

"W'at?" I raised a questionable eyebrow, not expecting her to ask such a question.

"Who will you be calling?" she repeated the question, her voice soft and gentle. She tucked the phone book under her arm and pulled out a small notebook from her pocket, holding a pen to the paper, preparing herself to write.

"Does it matter?" I asked, feeling slightly irritated, trying not to let my temper get the best of me.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we need to know who our customers will be contacting."

"Alright t'en... Um..." What should I do? I can't just tell her that I was going to be contacting a seventeen year old boy. She'd start asking questions. I need to think of something fast before she started to get suspicious. "Me son."

I struggled to keep a straight face when I saw her suspicious expression. "Really? What's his name?"

"Jim Hawkins."

She ran the pen across the paper, giving a satisfied nod. "Alright then. It's all yours. Just don't forget to return it so the other customers can use it," she explained as she finally handed the book over which I gladly took.

"T'ank ye very much." I hurried off in the direction of my room.

Once back in my small room, I wasted no time in flipping through the phone book. Wow... There sure were a lot of numbers in here... Okay, so what was the name of Jim's school?

...

...

...

Damn...

* * *

It's 6PM and I had been looking through this bloody phone book for six freaking hours. Am I beginning to lose my mind? No, not at all. Okay, maybe a little...

How hard could it be to find one freaking Academy number? This school should had been named _the Academy_. It would had been a heck of a lot easier to find in a 500 paged phone book! Too bad I can't contact Jim and ask him what this stupid school was called. Then again, if I could contact the lad, I wouldn't need this phone book to begin with. That boy better appreciate this after I've gone through all this trouble to protect him. He better be grateful! Geezz... The things I do-

Interstellar Academy - that's an interesting name for a school... Now where was I? Oh yeah..

-For that boy. Spending hours looking through a damn phone book just so I could warn Jim about Edward. I really had gone soft, haven't I?

Wait... Back up... The Interstellar Academy... That name sounded familiar... Too familiar...That's it! I finally found it! Thank hevens... Now I could phone up that boy.

I picked up the phone and held it to my ear, dialing up the numbers I saw in the book. Releasing a sigh of relief when I heard the familiar ringing sound which meant it was working. Thank goodness...

"Hello," a deep voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

I swallowed hard, trying to disguise my voice as I spoke. "Um... I-Is Jim Hawkins there?"

"Who's calling?"

"Joh-" Wait... I can't use my real name... I am a wanted pirate after all... Um... Let's see... What other name could I possible use...?

I frantically scanned my surroundings in a failed effort to think up a good and believable name. Every name I came up with in my mind was stupid or dorky.

"Sir? You there?"

My gaze landed on the curtains. "Curtains," I said a bit too quickly.

"What?"

"I mean... Curt... Me name is Curt... I'm a friend of Jim's"

After a long pause, the man spoke again, not soundly completely convinced. "Alright... Well... James is actually right here in my office."

My heart skipped a beat, imagining the worse. "Is the boy in trouble?" I asked, not meaning to sound as worried as I did.

The man chuckled causing me to blush bright red. "No, of course not. He offered to help me sort through my files. They're all over the place."

I released a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. That sounded much more like the teen I had came to know.

"Did you want to speak with him?"

"Aye, t'at would be great."

I heard a lot of rustling and muffled voices until finally a familiar voice sounded on the phone. "Hello?"

That one word was enough to make me smile. That same innocent voice I had heard just a year ago. It still sounded the same. Wait... What should I say? I never did plan a speech or anything... Would the lad still remember me? Did he still consider me a friend? Or...

"Hello? Um... Curt? Are you there?" Jim's voice brought me back

I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice. I guess there was only one way to find out. "Um... J-Jimbo..." I felt my confidence drop when the other line fell silent.

I knew it... I guess he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore... But... Even if he doesn't... I'll still try to protect him... I would never... Ever... Let any harm come to Jim... That boy was like a son to me and he always would be... Forever...

"Hold on a minute, Curt." Came his reply after several seconds of silence. In the background, I could hear muffled voices, heavy footsteps and a loud bang. "Silver, is that really you?" The tone in his voice took me completely off guard. He didn't seem too happy to hear from me. Infact, he sounded quite angry...

"Aye, lad. It's me..."

"Do you have a death wish, you old scalawag!?" I flinched at the sudden change of volume in Jim's voice. I expected a happier response than this, considering I hadn't seen or heard from him in a whole year. "Calling the Academy like this is not only dangerous, but reckless as well! Do you want to end up in prison!?"

The boy certainly had done a lot of growing up during this past year. He had the nerve to call me reckless when two years ago, he picked a fight with Scroop.

I heard Jim sigh. "Sorry... I'm just worried about your safety..."

"Ye know that I would never contact ya like this if it wasn't urgent."

"What is it? Are you okay?" Jim's angry tone quickly changed to concern.

I almost smiled. Almost...

"It's not me that I'm worried about, lad..."

"What?"

"It's you..." I whispered, tightly clutching the phone.

"Me?" I felt my heart shattered at that innocent reply. He had no idea of the dangers that awaited him. I felt bad, intruding on Jim's life like this, but he had to know.

"Aye..."

"I don't quite understand..."

I sighed. "Listen, boyo. A couple days ago, I ran into an old buddy of mine... And... He is after something that you have..." I carefully explained.

"Really? Like what?"

"That medallion."

"Medallion? You mean this rusty old thing the Captain gave me." I could picture Jim staring down at the medallion in his hands. a confused expression on his face.

"The Captain gave it ta ya?" I asked, quite surprised by the reply. Why would the dear Captain give something like that to Jim? Did she not know what it was? Did she not understand the dangers she put Jim in?

"Yeah. It was a birthday present." Jim's voice broke me from my angry thoughts, letting out a breath of air, ridding myself of the anger.

"Jimbo, listen closely. Edward is after t'at medallion and he won't stop until he finds it. Lock ye windows and doors at night. If ye see anybody suspicious, yell as loud as ye can. Ye got it, boyo?"

"Silver..." Jim's tone suggested that he wanted to complain, but I wouldn't let him do that.

"Do ye understand me!?" I raised my voice, acting more like a father.

Jim sighed. "Yes, Silver. I understand..."

"Good lad..."

"Coming!" Jim suddenly yelled, "Sorry, Silver. I got to go."

"Stay safe, lad..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Bye."

"Bye..."

Beep!

I sighed as I put the phone down.

Even though I was finally able to contact Jim, I still didn't feel any better. I don't know... Maybe it was just nerves... Besides, he's got Morphy with him. The little blob wouldn't let any harm come to Jim. He was a very loyal companion. Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing. The lad would definitely be okay. Right?

Right...?

* * *

**Yay! Chapter three is finished! Again, I'm really, really sorry for the long wait, but at least we got to see- er... _Hear _Jim. So... Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love feedback!**


	4. Endless Worries

**Hello my faithful readers! Here's chapter 4, I'm so sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writer's block. I also haven't been reading very much lately, so I wanted to get back into that. It's amazing how reading a few lines of a book can bring back my love of reading. I actually finished this chapter when I was angry/upset over something that happened. Writing is the best medicine, after all.**

**Anyway, Jim will be coming into the story very soon. I hope...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I raced through the forest as fast as I could go, considering I had to lag around these cyborg parts. My cyborg arm, which was switched to a sword, cuts through the trees, making an easy pathway for me. I felt the pain from the fresh wound on my organic arm, red liquid coated my dark skin, droplets falling to the ground as I ran through the trees. The warm sun that had been in the sky what felt like minutes ago, was replaced with a full moon. The sky was striped of it's happy, bright blue color, replaced with darkness, adding to the atmosphere.

"Silver!"

Jim's cries echoed in my mind, he sounded scared. Terrified even. This was all my fault... I was the one that put the lad in danger... His life was hanging by a thread and I had nobody to blame, but myself... Why didn't I just cut all ties with the boy? Of course, I would had missed the lad. I loved him just like a son, but I would rather see him stay safe.

"Silver, help me!"

_Jimbo..._

No... I would die if I could never see that boy again... He meant more to me than I realized... I would never thought of abandoning Jim to fend for himself... I was not going to make the same mistakes his father did... And that was a promise I intended to keep...

I quickened my pace, following the sound of Jim's terrified voice. A bright light appeared at the end of the pathway. It looked almost like heaven. So peaceful... So trusting...

I jumped through the bright light, skidding to my halt. I was at a lost for words at what I saw.

Jimbo was bound and gagged, sitting on his knees, fear evident in his blue eyes. The lad's clothes were ripped in several places, blood flowing out of the fresh wounds, staining his clothes with the red liquid. His hair was soaked with sweat, a few droplets dripping down his face. Despite his tough front, I could clearly see tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes.

I took a step forward, wanting to reach out to the boy, reassure him that it would all be okay. That I would definitely get him back home - safe and and sound. I stopped instantly when I heard a familiar sound. The sound of a gun being loaded

Standing beside the boy was Edward, a pistol in his hands, his grin widened as he met my gaze.

"Silver, you got here faster than I expected..." Edward mocked, taking a few steps towards me.

I dropped my gaze from Edward, back to Jimbo. He met my eyes, silently pleading for me to help him and of course, I would. I just needed to distract Edward. My gaze bounced back to the pirate, my glare hardening. "Let the lad go! He has nothin' ta do wit' t'is!"

I was surprised to hear Edward chuckling. "You're right, he doesn't. But... I'm going to involve him anyway."

"He's just a kid!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. You were the one that got him involved."

By this point, I felt my blood beginning to boil. How dare he try and blame this all on me! I was simply trying to protect the lad.

"That's it! I'm taking the lad and leaving, ye can find that treasure yeself."

Click

I came to a sudden halt when Edward cocked the gun at Jim, the lad's eyes widened. The boy didn't move or blinked, he was frozen with fear. Edward returned my glare with a smirk, keeping the gun aimed at Jim as he ascended towards me, stopping when our faces were just intches apart.

"I warned you, didn't I? I told you you'd regret not helping me, now your precious little friend is going to pay for your mistake."

Before I even had time to blink, Edward had already pulled the trigger, a loud blast vibrating through my eardrums. It felt like the world around me was running in slow motion. I rushed forward, desperately trying to save Jim from his fiery death, but it was too late. Jim squeezed his eyes tightly shut, awaiting impact.

"JIMBO!"

After a brief moment of grieving, I opened my eyes. Wait... I wasn't in the forest anymore, I was back in my Hotel room. Was that... A dream...? Thank goodness...

I fell back onto my pillow, the soft fabric felt nice against my splitting head ache. Even in my sleep, I couldn't escape the realities of my life. Was that dream telling me something? Was Jimbo in danger? Maybe I should take a trip up to the Academy and check up on... No! I couldn't do that... What if I was caught...? Then who would save the lad? What time is it? Only 12AM? Well, after that dream, I was never going to get back to sleep anyway. I just needed something to keep my mind off the lad.

Slowly, I arose out of bed and onto my feet, the cold wooden floorboards on my flesh made me shiver. I ascended into the bathroom connected to my room, switching on the cold water from the sink, I threw some water of my face. The cold sensation felt nice again my skin. I switched my gaze to the mirror and was a little taken aback at what I saw. Dark circles engraved under my real eye and my hair was slightly damp with sweat. I looked like the walking dead. Well, I guess that was understandable, considering I hadn't gotten a good night sleep in days.

I was probably just over thinking this whole situation. Jimbo was safely at the Academy. At a fancy place like that, they would surely had a security system. The lad would definitely be safe there, right? Besides, he had been at that school for two years now, he must had learnt self defense during his stay.

I needed to distract myself so that I wouldn't be tempted to think about the lad. Maybe I'll go down stairs and have a few drinks. Rum is the best medicine for stress.

Sighing, I walking out of the bathroom, then snatched my long, black coat from behind the wooden chair. I shrugged into it as I exited my room, making sure to lock the door. I continued down the long hallway, my mind still filled with endless worries about the young lad.

It's amazing how one day, I was a brutal pirate, caring about nothing except finding flint's trove. Now look at me, I'm constantly worrying about a teenage boy. I certainly had gone soft, hadn't I? What in the world did that lad do to me?

I sighed again. Sniffing the air, a wondrous aroma filled my nostrils, making me drool out of hunger. I can't remember the last time I had a full meal to eat. It felt like it was years ago. As if agreeing with me, my stomach growled loudly, sending a few glances my way. Blushing, I seated myself in one of the stools, scanning the menu.

"Can I get you something, sir?" a soft voice asked.

Looking up from the menu, I realized it was the bar maid standing in front of me, a smile lacing her lips.

"Oh, I'll just have a hamburger, lass," I said, picking the cheapest food available. The room already costed me enough money, I didn't need to go broke.

She scribbled across a notepad with her pen before smiling back at me. "It'll be ready in a moment, sir." I watched her hurry off to the next table, greeting them in the same polite manner.

Tearing my gaze off the lady, I observed my surroundings. There were quite a few people in here considering it was mid night. I expected to see only one or two people in here.

"You're hamburger, sir." A different lady placed the plate in front of me, my hamburger in view.

It looked so tasty. I literally ate the whole thing in one bite, the taste lingering on my tongue. I was so hungry that I was tempted to buy another hamburger, but resisted the temptation. I needed to saver my money after all. I should only use it for emergencies.

I ordered a cup of coffee, needing something to wake me up from my daze state. It was delivered to me in 2 minutes. Sipping my coffee, I observed my surroundings. But the more that I tried to distract myself from thinking about Jimbo, the more the young lad invaded my mind. He was like a rash that I just couldn't get rid of! Okay, maybe that description was the wrong one to use...

But seriously, what should I do about Jimbo? He was in danger, no doubt about that. Edward was determined to find Jim, one way or another. He always got what he wanted and right now, he wanted Jimbo.

"Excuse me, sir." A man tapped me on the shoulder, his speech slurred. "Would you be able to buy me a cup of rum? I'm afraid I'm broke." A strong scent of alcohol reached my nose.

"Ah, sorry, mate. But I don't 'ave money ta be wastin'." I turned back around, hoping he would take the hint and ask somebody else.

The man kept his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, mate. Help a brother out." This guy was definitely drunk, he struggled to keep his balance, slurring his words that it made it difficult to understand him.

"I don't got much money left." I tried to keep my anger in check. "Now, would ye leave me alone?"

"Rum is all I be asking, come on." The man shook my shoulder.

My hands slowly curled up into fists on the counter. My blood beginning to boil and I was sure, by now, my cyborg eye was blazing red.

"Just one cup!" he continued.

"I... Said... No!" My organic hand made contact with his face, sending him flying towards the wall and smashing into it. People stared at me with horrified looks.

Once I realized what I had done, I lowered my hand, immediately regretting allowing my temper to get the better of me. Not wanting to stick around, I tossed a few coins onto the table, then hurried outside. As I ascended out the door, I still felt the stares upon my back, allowing the door to swing closed behind me.

Well... There goes my hideout. I guess I'd just have to find another hotel to stay at. But... It's not like those people would understand what I'm going through. They wouldn't know how stressed I was. Hoping and praying that Jimbo would be alright. I guess this is what it's like to be a father...

I gazed up at the sky, a mixture of orange and pink invaded my vision.

Don't worry, Jimbo... I won't let him hurt you..**.**


	5. Kidnapping

**Kidnapping**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've just been having a bit of writer's block for this story. This chapter is going to be in Jim's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been exactly a week since Silver's phone call. Even though I told him that I would be fine, I still had no idea what was going on. Who was this Edward fella and why did he want a rusty old medallion? I've tried over and over again to piece this information together, but none of it made sense. Maybe this pirate just wanted this hunk of junk to sell. Maybe it was worth more than I knew of. Man... All this thinking was making my head hurt...

"Mr. Hawkins." A familiar stern voice broke me from my thoughts. Thank goodness...

Glancing up, I saw the Captain approaching me with an armful of books. I stopped walking.

Stopping in front of me, she continued, "I have important business to attend too, but, unfortunately, I promised the Headmaster that I would deliver these books to his office." She nodded towards the pile of books stacked up in her thin arms. I think I knew where this was going. "Would you mind delivering these books on my behalf, Mr. Hawkins?"

Suppressing a sigh, I forced a smile. "Sure. No problem."

She pushed the pile of books into my open arms. "Thank you, Mr. Hawkins," she said as I struggled with balancing the books in my arms.

"No problem."

Amelia passed by me and proceeded down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, I dropped my false smile and released a long sigh. I guess I should deliver these books. This task would occupy me enough to forget about my worries. For now, at least. I began my journey towards the Headmaster's office.

I had just finished my classes for the day and was heading towards my room dorm before the Captain stopped me. Since I enrolled late, I had a dorm all to myself. No annoying roommate to bother me. Unfortunately for me, the Head masters office was located on the other side of the school. I had a long way to travel. All this effort just to deliver books. Oh well... I guess it can't be helped.

On the way to his office, I almost dropped the pile of books several times. A few of my classmates passed by. None of them offered to give me a hand. Even when they obviously noticed I was struggling. That figures...

I had been at this school for a year now. But I was still treated like an outcast by my fellow students. At the start, I had tried to play nice and get along with everybody. But I kind of gave up after one of the guys insulted my home planet. That was the last straw for me. Everybody knew about my Treasure Planet adventure. It was printed in the newspaper. Maybe everyone bullied me because they were jealous... I don't know...

My foot caught hold of something, sending me tumbling to the ground. I face planted with the floor. The pile of books flew through the air for a split second before crashing down on me. I shielded my face with my arms, only peering out when the falling of books stopped. I sighed, gazing around at the mess of books. Papers scattered across the floor. If it was possible, I would had kicked myself in the head for being so clumsy.

I sighed. Insulting myself wouldn't pick up and deliver these books. I proceeded to pick up the books. Only stopping when a pair of books came into my line of vision. Travelling up to his black pants, then to his shirt then finally to his face. He resembled a wolf. One golden earring hung from his long, pointy ear. He gave me a toothy grin, flashing his sharp teeth at me. One of his front tooth was replaced by a golden one.

"Would you like some help, kid?" Wolf-man asked. Something about this guy sent bad vibes through me.

"Um... No. That's okay. I've got it." I hurriedly collected the rest of the fallen books. Once they were piled up in my arms, I struggled to my feet. "I've got to go. I'm in a hurry." I attempted to move pass this guy, but he side stepped, blocking my path. I tried again, but he repeated.

I backed up, creating as much distance as I could from this man. My heart rate picked up. I tried not to let fear show on my face. My back slammed into something. Turning my head around, I stared wide-eyed at the big, four armed alien. He reminded me of Hands, one of Silver's crew from the RLS Legacy. He cracked his knuckles, sending a wave of fear throughout my body.

I glared at Wolf-man. He smirked at me. Not wanted to accept defeat, I broke into a run. I didn't get far before these two men ascended from the shadows, grabbing me by the arm. I struggled in their grasps, but they were much stronger than I was.

"This kid certainly has a lot of energy. It's no wonder Silver likes ya." Wold-man chuckled.

This man knew Silver? Wait... Could Wold-man be... Edward? I redirected my gaze at... Edward... trying to match this man up to the culprit. Maybe I should had asked Silver for a description. Wait... What was it Silver told me to do when I encountered Edward? That's right! He wanted me to yell. Yeah... I was not going to do that... I'm not a damsel in distress...

Edward ascended towards me. He knelt in front of me and took my chin in his hands, forcing me to meet his eyes. "I'm assuming Silver told you about me."

"He did." I spat the words out.

"That's sweet. Nice to know he still cares." My glare hardened at his sarcasm. "Now, do you have what I came here for?"

Not wanting to surrender so quickly, I mocked asked, "And what would that be?"

"The medallion." Anger laced his voice. Good.

"What medallion?" I wonder how long I could keep this going. Hopefully long enough for the Captain to pass by.

"The golden medallion that you hold in your possession." His rage shone on his face, but I wasn't reading to backdown. At least, not yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you want a medallion so badly, just buy one." I shrugged.

Edward did a motion with his hand. Before I could figure out what it meant, a burning pain shot up my back. I fell to my hands and knees. I squeezed my eyes closed and gritted my teeth, preventing myself from yelling out in pain. I don't know how long I stayed on the ground, but it felt like hours.

After a while, Edward came back in my view, smirking at me. His golden eyes shone as if he just won a million dollars. "Now, why don't we try this again? Where's the medallion?"

I attempted to glare at him, but the piercing pain was too much to handle. I didn't have enough strength to continue this game anymore. With weak movements, I reached into my shirt and pulled out the golden necklace. I dropped it into his waiting hand before slouching in pain.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward getting to his feet. "Finally, I've got both pieces of the medallion. Now we can head towards the treasure!"

Cheers erupted from around me. I crawled over to the lockers and struggled into a sitting position with my back against the wall. I touched my back, wincing as my hand made contact. I pulled my hand back. A layer of red, sticky liquid coated my hand. Blood. Great.

"Captain, how do we find the treasure?" One of Edwards crew asked.

I returned my attention to the pirates. Trying not to pass out or bleed to death. Whichever came first.

"We!" Edward said the first word with pride, but that feeling quickly died. "We... I have no idea... There's gotta be some instructions on this piece of junk." Edward scanned both sides of the medallion. His fury was obvious on his wolf-like-face. "There's nothing on here, but gibberish!"

"That isn't gibberish. It's directions to the treasure." After the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted not keeping quiet.

Edward glanced my way. "You can read this?"

"Um... I guess..." I shrugged, wincing at the movement.

When I saw the grin spread across Edward's face, I knew I had made a terrible mistake. I seriously needed to learn to keep my mouth shut. Especially around pirates.

"Boys, grab him," Edward ordered, gesturing to me with a long, sharp claw.

Before I had time to protest, I was thrown over Four Arms broad shoulder. The wound on my back burned as if it were on fire. The road felt bumpy. I guess we were walking. I wanted to scream for help. But I felt so weak. The world around me became a mixture of shapes and colour. It was like being on a roller coast. The last thing I saw before passing out was Edward's grinning face.

_Silver... Help..._

* * *

**I hope I did Jim's character right. If I didn't then just write it down in a review. Speaking of reviews, don't forget to leave one if you like my story so far.**


	6. Silver To The Rescue

Silver To The Rescue

**Hello, my faithful readers! I felt really bad about not updating the last chapter for three months. So I wanted to make it up to you guys and update this chapter sooner. I wrote this chapter on my phone because when I write on my computer, I tend to get distracted easily. At least when writing on my phone, there was nothing to distract me from my work.**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

I wonder if Jimbo's alright. It's been exactly a week since I'd phoned him. I hope he's staying out of trouble. He's safe at the Academy. The security is the best in the galaxy. Behind those walls, nobody could hurt him. Then... Why was I still worried.

My cold hand absorbed the warmth radiating off the cup I held. The bar bursted with activity. Stripes of light streamed in through the closed blinds.

I sighed, lifting the cup to my lips and taking a sip. The hot coffee warmed my belly before spreading the heat to the rest of my body.

Two men sat in the booth behind me, talking in loud voices. The mention of kidnapping sparked my interest. I casually learned back, listening to the conversation.

"...It says a teenage boy was snatched right from the Academy. Nobody knows how this intruder got passed the guards."

The man sitting across from him hmphed, stroking his long, brown beard that went passed his shoulders. "And they're supposed to have the best security in the whole galaxy? What a joke." He gulped the rest of his rum in one swift motion.

His buddy laughed. "They were probably having an off day, which the poor kid paid for."

"What else does it say?" Brown Beard asked. Despite his words, his body language showed no interest in the whole situation.

"17 year old, James Hawkins-"

Jimbo?

I rushed to my feet, yanking the newspaper right out of his hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Buddy protested.

I ignored him, scanning the newspaper articles. It says here that Jimbo was delivering books to the Headmaster's office when he was kidnapped. Nobody saw any strange characters infiltrating the Academy. The security line had also been cut, which explained why the alarm didn't sounded the minute the intruder entered.

There was only one person I knew who held the skills of entering a secured building without getting caught.

Edward...

How did he find Jim? Did I give the lad's location away by accident? All of that didn't matter at the moment. I had to find Edward. He would resort to exstemes measures to get what he wanted. Including torturing Jim.

"T'anks." I gave the newspaper back to the men, then hurried out the door, not bothering to finish my drink. I didn't have time to waste. Jimbo needed me.

As I raced to the docks, horrible sceneries flashed through my mind. Jimbo being tortured. I could imagine his body lined with cuts and bruises. The usual spark in those blue eyes had been enstiguished. Knowing Jim, he would refuse to help Edward, which would result in his downfall. I loved the lad, but he could be so reckless at times. Which was pretty much always.

The thought of Jimbo's torment stirred a fire of rage within me, fighting to burst out. I squished the feeling, taking in long, steady breaths to calm my anger.

Arriving at the docks located on the other side of town, I scanned the crowded area for a particular person. Zooming in with my cyborg eye, I caught sight of a green-skinned, chubby guy standing near the ship. I approached the guy, hiding in the shadows while he tended to another customer.

While I waited, I pulled a pipe from my pocket and lighted it. As I blew through it, small, black clouds of smoke erupted from the opening. It reminded me of the winter.

Way back before I met Jimbo. When I was just a sprout myself. After my parents had many fights, I would abandon the house and wonder the streets. You could always tell when somebody lite a fire in their home, smoke would erupt from the chimney. How I longed to share a fire with both his parents. At the same time.

"Silver, is that you?" a familiar voice asked, breaking me from me reminisce.

Glance up, I grinned as I saw those eight eyes staring back at me. "Good morning to ya, Frank," I greeted, tipping my pirate hat.

"What brings you here? I think the last time I saw you, you were searching for Treasure Planet." Frank laughed as if it was just yesterday. "Speaking of which, did you ended up finding it? Because if you did..." He rubbed his fingers together in a familiar motion, which only meant greed. Frank did help me out, but not until I gave him a small fortune as payment.

"Sorry ta disappoint, but the planet blew up along wit' the treasure." I almost laughed as disappointment crashed his greed in a matter of seconds. I purposely didn't mention the fact that I gave up a boatload of gold to save a teenage boy. Knowing Frank, he'd just question me about my actions. He'd probably ask why I gave up all that money for someone I barely knew. I didn't know the answer myself.

"So... You needed something from me?" Frank asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Do yer own a small ship t'at one could work on their own?"

"Hmmmm... That's going to be hard to deliver, considering most of the ships are for a crew. However..." A sly grin crossed his face. Pinching his thumb and index finger together, he rubbed them. Doing the same motion as being. "I'm sure I could work some magic for a small fortune."

I sighed, reaching into my jacket pocket and rammaging for my money. I tossed four silver coins to Frank. "Don't yer ever do anythin' out o' the kindness of yer heart." I sneered at him as he counted the coins, bitting into one to test if they weren't fakes.

"Yeah... That doesn't sound like me." After pocketing the coins, he motioned for me to follow. "The smaller ships are out back. Not many people rent them, they prefer riding in a group. Where are you headed? On a voyage by yourself?"

Running through the excuses in my head, I randomly picked one. "I just need ta get away, ya know? The cops are still after me. I can't be wondering about, now can I?"

"I guess not..." Frank opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut. I could tell he wanted to say more. I raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour, but shrugged it off as nothing.

We rounded a corner. I gawked at the many ships lined across the pavement. Sorted by smallest to biggest. I followed Frank to the very end.

The end held a small ship. It was similiar to the R.L.S Legacy in style, but different in size. That ship was three times the size of this tiny one.

"What do you think, Silver? Are you gonna take it?" Frank asked.

Did he really need an answer. I thought my expression was enough edvidence. "O' course I am! It's perfect."

I headed up the gang plank. It was small, but cozy. Plus, I could function the ship on my own without bothering hiring a crew.

"It's all yours. I just need you to sign this first."

I eyed Frank suspiciously as he searched his jacket of tricks, and returned with a sheet of paper. He dipped the tip of the feather into a bottle of ink before handing it to me. Normally, I would had read it, but Jimbo was in trouble. Every minute I waited, was another minute Edward spent torturing the boy. Pushing those thoughts aside, I signed my name above the noted line.

Frank scanned my signature with satisfaction, nodding. "Alright. It's now offically yours. Just becareful not to get into a war. This small thing doesn't hold any weapons."

"I don't plan on drawin' attention ta meself."

"Alright then. It's all yours. Have a safe voyage. Oh, and if you come across a treasure map, don't forget to bring me back some gold." His eyes shone as if they were made of rubies.

"Sure thing."

Once Frank was out of sight, I stepped up to the helm, grasping the steering wheel. Fear pulsed through my veins as the boy invaded my thoughts once again.

_Don't worry, Jimbo. I'm coming._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh, I have a little question for you guys. Do you prefer reading short chapters (1000-3000 words) or long chapters (3000-6000 words) or REALLY long chapters (6000+)? This question doesn't apply to this story, it's for another Treasure Planet story I'm working on. It's a very long story. **

**I spoke to some friends of mine about this. One person said to write really long chapters because nobody wants to read a story with 100 chapters. Another person said to keep the words about 1000-3000 per chapter because people won't want to read long chapters. So I figured I'll just let you guys decide. Leave a review with your thoughts on the matter. Thank you!**


	7. Jim's Attempts At Escape

Damsel In Distress

**This chapter will be in Jim's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ugh... What happened? Why was my head aching like I've been bashed? Ouch! My back hurts too. Did I get into a fight yesterday and don't remember it? I don't appear to have lost any teeth and my bones are still intact. What the heck happened yesterday?

A picture of Edward flashed through my mind. He grinned that creepy, toothy grin. Flashing those pointy teeth.

Now I remembered, Edward attacked me at the Academy when I was supposed to be delivering books to the headmaster. I encountered that creepy wolf-man in the hall. He and his men cornered me, and when I tried to escape, his men grabbed me. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life. Edward then demanded I gave him that rusty old medallion. Being me, I refused, which probably explaining my aching ribs. The rest of it was all a blur.

My aching muscles protested as I sat upright, sitting with my back against the wall for support. I attempted at scanning my surroundings, but, with my blurry vision, it just appeared to be a mixture of colors and shapes. My eyes slowly adjusted to the semi-darkness. Now that I could see, I realized I was in a jail cell. That would explain the metal bed. Light streamed into the small room from the only window in my cell. From my place on the bed, I could clearly see the full moon, providing the extra light.

I struggled to my feet. Pain burned my back and rubs as I stood on wobbly legs. It took all my strength not to slump to the floor in pain. I approached the metal bars in the front, ignoring the burning pain. I squinted in the semi-darkness. I caught sight of a lite lantern. It hang from one of the hooks, the keys should had been there.

Typical, Edward didn't trust me. I couldn't really blame him. The first chance I got, I would bolt without hesitation. That was something we learnt at the Academy. If you were faced against an opposite you knew you couldn't beat, there was no shame in retreating.

I glanced up at my shadow. It attached itself to the wall and, thanks to the lantern fire, it appeared twice the size from how it usually looked. I almost laughed at how huge I looked compared to how tall I actually was.

Sighing, I sat on the end of my bed. My injuries still aching like I had a knife wedged in my back. Since I've got enough time, I might as well access the damage. Rolling my shirt up to reveal my ribs, I gasped in horror at the large purple and black bruise. It covered half my side, stretching to my back. It appeared the injury was worse than I first thought. Tucking my shirt back into my pants, I collapsed onto the bed.

A loud squeak startled me back into a sitting position. Confused, I reached into my pocket, my fingers curled around something gooey and squishy. Strange. I pulled out the item. Relief did not come close to how I felt upon seeing the pink shapeshifter sitting in the palm of my hands.

"Morph?" I kept my voice low, but the excitement was bubbling up inside me, threatening to erupt. "What are you doing here?"

Morph shook his tiny head, which was pretty much his whole body, to rid himself of the dizziness upon being sat on. Once adjusted, Morph released an excited squeal upon seeing me. He expressed his happiness by licking me multiple times on each cheek. I stifled a laugh, attempting to capture the little blob in my hands. He certainly was fast. "I'm happy to see you too, Morph." I managed to grab Morph. "How did you get here anyway? I left you in my dorm room at the Academy."

Morph transformed into a tiny me being carried away by a tiny pirate. The same pirate who tossed me over his shoulder because I was far too weak to walk. I watched as the image transformed into a tiny me being taking away on a ship. Morph returned to his original form and dashed himself me, shaking in fear.

I couldn't help but smile at the blobs bravery. He knew I was in danger and followed me here. I patted Morph's head as a way to comfort him. "You wanted to come to my rescue, didn't you?"

Morph nodded, smiling. "Rescue! Rescue! Rescue!"

I chuckled. But my happiness faded as realization settled in. Now Morph was a prisoner just like me. I glanced up at the cell door. No keys. Nothing to pick the lock with. No opened windows. Nothing. There was no way to escape. Unless... I looked over at Morph, he returned my gaze.

"I don't suppose you know how to pick a lock?"

Morph nodded. Hope bloomed in my chest once again. I rushed over to the cell door, eagerly watching as Morph's gooey figure slipped inside the lock.

"Of course you do. You are Silver's pet after all."

Seconds... Minutes... Hours... Passed by. Or so it felt to me. I had no way of telling time. From the window, I could only tell if it was night or daytime. A couple of popping sounds erupted from inside the lock. I anxiously bounced on the tip of my boots. I nervously glanced left and right. Attentively listening for any noises.

My heart beat ceased when Morph returned to my side, a satisfied smile on his face. I tested the cell door. It was unlocked. "Way to go, You jiggle-headed blob of mischief," I quoted what Silver called him on the first day we met. At the thought of Silver, despair wrapped around my heart. Did Silver know about my kidnapping? Was he coming to rescue me? I wish I knew the answer.

An irritated chirp brought me back to reality. Morph pulled on my collar as a signal to get moving. Without further delay, I snuck down the hallway. Each cell I passed was empty. I guess I was his only prisoner. No surprise there.

A chill ran up my spin as a cold drop of water touched my head. I looked up, only to squeeze my eyes shut as a drop of water fell on my fell. From that one spot on the roof, I noticed the ceiling was leaking. That's going to be a problem if a storm hits. Even if it is a small opening, a supernova could ripe it open. Oh, well. It wasn't my problem.

I crept up the stairs, they creaked beneath me from my weight. I just hoped Edward and his crew were very hard sleepers. If not, then I was in trouble. Slowing my pace only made it worse. Cringing, I hurried up the steps despite the loud ruckus it made. Finally reaching the top, I stood still and listened closely for any noises. Satisfied the loud creaking hadn't woken anybody up, I proceeded through the door, looking both ways first.

Morph floated beside my head. As usual, the little guy had no idea how dangerous our situation was. He just flew through the air without a care in the world. Wish I could be as carefree as him.

I held a finger up to my lips, silencing the pink blob. I gestured in the direction I wanted to go. Morph nodded in understanding, flying off ahead. Having the guy with me did offer some comfort, but sneaking off the ship with this mischief maker was nerve racking. I loved Morph, but he was such a trouble maker.

As I tiptoed down the hall, I payed extra close attention to the sounds and surrounding. If I heard voices or saw a person's shadow, I would have time to get out of sight before I was spotted. As for Morph... He seemed to had forgotten we were on a pirate ship with deadly pirates. He was lucky he didn't have a body. Otherwise, he would probably be dead by now.

The cold night's air brushed against my arm, I resisted the urge to shiver. The full moon set off enough light to help me find Hanger Bay with ease. Smiling, I reached towards the door, but stopped inches from touching the metal knob as realization flashed across my face.

This was too easy. I had managed to get from the Brig to here in less than 20 minutes. And yet, I hadn't encountered a single pirate. No alarms. No guards. No locks. Nothing. It was as if Edward wanted me to escape. That couldn't possibly be true, could it? Maybe he was just confident a kid like me wouldn't even attempt to escape. Or maybe... He was testing my skills.

Slow clapping proved my theory to be correct. I groaned, turning my attention towards the shadow just as a figure ascended from the darkness. "Well done, Jim. I'm impressed you were able to escape so quickly. My other prisoners barely made it out of the Brig door before chickening out. Silver was right, you really are something special." Edward flashed me those sharp teeth.

Instead of feeling scared, I felt kind of annoyed. He allowed me to escape, allowed me to get this close to freedom, then just took it from me. "What do you want?" I asked between gritted teeth. My hands curled up into fists, itching to wipe that smirk off of Edward's face.

"Well, my dear boy, I want you to join me." Edward took a step towards me, this caused me to take a step back.

"Join you?" I questioned. If this was a joke, it definitely wasn't funny.

"If you're as skilled as everybody says you are, then you would make an excellent addition to my crew. We could find this treasure together. As partners!" Edward honestly seemed excited about this. Or was he simply just saying all of that so I would read the medallion?

"I'd rather die than join you..." I said, anger obvious in my tone.

"Well, that could be arranged." Edward held up a sharp claw, drawing closer towards me.

I masked my fear with determination. I backed away from the sharp claw he directed at me. I was not going down without a fight. I knew I couldn't win against a pirate, especially with no weapon in my possession, but there was no way I would let him take advantage of me. If I had to receive more injuries, then that was fine. I'd rather fight and lose, than just give up.

My back hit something, stopping me from going any further back. Before I had a chance to check what I had bumped into, large hands clamped onto my shoulders. I groaned inward. I was seriously beginning to get fed up with this guy.

"Take him back to the Brig." Edward waved me away as if I was an annoying fly.

Last time he caught me off guard, but this time, I wouldn't be so easy. The big brutes pulled me along the deck, heading towards the Brig. But to make it difficult, I thrashed about and struggled in their grips, just like a child throwing a tantrum. I yanked at my arms and dragged my feet across the wood. I did whatever it took to slow them down. However, despite the obvious annoyed expressions on their faces, they kept going. Damn... This wasn't working. Maybe I should try a different tactic.

I kicked one of the brutes in the shin. Releasing a painful cry, he released his hold on me, bending over in pain. Satisfied, I yanked at the other brutes big ears. Very hard. He screamed, dropping me. Wasting no time with patting myself on the back, I rushed towards the Hanger Bay's door. We hadn't traveled far from it. Once I was in one of the long boats, I could fly far away from this ship. And then... And then...

I grabbed the door, ready to fling it open and embrace my freedom. But pain exploded from my lower back, and crept up my shoulders. I felt my whole world blurred, fighting to remain conscious. The pain only lasted a moment before subsiding. I glanced up at Edward who towered over my small figure. His expression held rage, and I knew I was in for a wagon load of trouble. Instead of fear, I felt disappointed. I was so close to freedom that I could just about taste it, but now, I'm back where I started. Except, I think I made Edward mad.

Edward hoisted me to my feet. All that struggling had exhausted me, I leaned against the door for support.

"Take him to the Brig and lock him up. This time, make sure he doesn't escape. Understand?" Anger laced Edward's words.

"Yes, sir." The two brutes said.

One of the brutes threw me over his shoulder. I bounced slightly as he resumed walking. I tried to struggle, but that fight from before drained my remaining energy. So I just allowed myself to be carried to the Brig.

I glanced up. I saw Morph hiding behind one of the barrels. Wide eyed, it looked like he was about to rush to my rescue. Sternly shaking my head, I weakly waved the pink blob away. I caught sight of the little guy exiting the ship. As much as I liked having Morph with me, I didn't want him to get trapped as well. He should get help because obviously I was unable to escape on my own.

A loud clung rattled me awake. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. Before I could register what was happening, I was roughly thrown to the hard floor of my previous cell. I caught sight of the two brutes disappearing behind the wall. A loud bang echoed throughout the Brig, leaving me in darkness. I felt around for the hard, metal bed, satisfied when I finally found it. I weakly crawled into bed. After all of that, I needed to rest. My first attempt to escape a pirate ship hadn't worked out. But that didn't mean I was going to give up.

I'd cause a lot of trouble if I had too. I'd refuse to read the medallion. I was definitely not going down without a fight.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Has Anybody Seen Jim?

**Have Anybody Seen Jim?**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block took hold of me, and just wouldn't let go. So... I hope you enjoy this terrible chapter. The story will get better, I promise. Stay tuned. We are getting closer to the chapter where Silver saves Jim. Yay!**

* * *

"'ave yer seen t'is boy?" I asked, showing the picture of Jimbo to a stranger.

"No, sorry," the man said before continuing on his way down the street.

"'ave yer seen t'is boy?" I asked the same question to several more people passing by, recieving the same answer from every single one of them. Jimbo must not had passed through this planet.

I sighed, looking down at the picture, presenting a smiling Jim saluting at the camera with Morph on his shoulder. I hope that boy was safe. If Edward laid a finger on him, he would be dead meat.

I'd spent the last week going from planet to planet, asking around if anybody had seen Jimbo, but with no luck so far. I'd watched the news, checking if any progress was made on the search for Jim. But things were about the same as they were last week. Nobody knew of Jim's whereabouts. Edward was an expert at hiding things. Only I could find him.

Collasping on a nearby bench, I allowed my overwhelming concern for the boy's safety to consume me. I was supposed to be keeping him safe. But so far, I hadn't been doing a very good job. He got kidnapped because of me. Maybe I should had agreed to a partnership with Edward. I could had protected Jim. I was a horrible father.

I covered my face with my hands, drowning in my own self pity. I could just about see the dark clouds hanging over my head. The concern for Jim pulsed in my heart, longing to see the boy, just to see if he was alright. I hope Edward wasn't torturing him.

"OMG! Silver, is that you?" A girl squealed.

Glancing up from my hands, I saw a young woman towering over me. She smiled sweetly, her eyes full of kindness. She looked familiar. A little too familiar. "Ashley?" I questioned.

"So you do remember me." She smirked, twirling a strand of blond hair around her index finger. "It's been a little over twenty years since I've seen you. You still look good for your age."

"Ah, t'anks. Yer 'aven't changed a bit," I commented, looking her up and down.

"What are you doing here? I figured you would had been hiding from the cops considering your planned mutiny failed." Tucking her knee length skirt beneath her, she took a seat next to me on the bench.

"Well, I'm actually lookin' for someone," I vaguely explained, directing my gaze at the ground.

"Well, look no further because you found her." Ashley ran a hand along my shoulder, her touch soothing and gently. As much as I enjoyed that, I was in crisis right now.

I grabbed her hand before I had a chance to give in to her touch. "Actually, I'm lookin' for a child."

She suspiciously narrowed her eyes at me. "This wouldn't happen to be that cabin boy, would it?"

"Jim Hawkins," I corrected. I sighed, staring off into the distance. "Edward kidnapped him a week ago. I've been goin' from planet to planet, searching for that boy."

"Why do you care what happens to that kid?" Ashley asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Isn't he the reason you were almost sent to jail. He ruined your whole mutiny, and made you lose the treasure, but you're trying to save him?"

I felt my blood boiling with each word that she spoke. How dare she speak of Jim like that. "Jimbo isn't at fault 'ere!" I snapped, glaring daggers through her. She flinched at my sudden outburst. In a calm and steady voice, I continued, "Me own greed and selfish actions were the reason I was almost arrested and hung."

"Easy there, pirate." Ashley held her palms out in front of her chest, as if she expected me to attack her out of rage. "I had no idea this cabin meant so much to you. I thought you hated him for ruining all your plans aboard the Legacy."

"Actually... I love the boy... He's like a son ta me... I don't want ta see him get hurt which is why I'm desperate ta find him... Edward could be torturing him as we speak..." I admitted, heaving a heavy sigh. I had no idea why I was telling her all this, she just wouldn't understand. She had no idea how much I truly cared for Jim.

"Well, what tastic have you been using to try and find him?" she asked, crossing one leg over the other, resting her hands on her knees.

"I've been going around town, asking if anybody's seen this boy while showing them this picture." I presented the newspaper article to her with the black and white picture of Jim in the middle.

She observed the picture for a split second before straightening her posture, flicking a strand of blond hair behind her shoulder. "Well, it's no wonder you've had no luck finding him."

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"You're asking about the wrong person. Edward probably has Jim locked up in the brig, so of course people wouldn't had seen him. Mean while, Edward probably leaves the ship to go and shop for supplies. You should be asking people if they've since _him_, not the cabin boy," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn... Yer are right... Why didn't I think of that before!?" I scolded myself, hating my own stupidity.

"Because you're stupid?"

"I don't 'ave time for jokes, I need a picure of Edward. Why did I throw out t'at picture album o' the two of us? Blast it!"

"Here. I've got one. It's quite small, but it should do." She pulled out her purse from her jacket, slipping out a small picture, offering it to me with a warm smile. She might not had understood my bond with Jim, but she did understood that I'd needed to find him.

"T'anks, lass." I smiled gratefully up at her, taking the picture from her hands. I stared down at it until realization dawned on me. Staring up at her with raised eyebrows, I asked, "Yer 'ave a picture o' the blood thirsty pirate in yer purse?"

"He's cute," Ashley defended, her cheeks reddening a little.

"He's also cruel and murderous. And he's holding a seventeen year old boy against his will."

"Hey, that's your problem, not mine. All that just makes him cuter in my eyes." She squealed, probably picturing Edward in her mind.

I had no idea what she saw in him. He was such a creep, and he never hesitated to kill if a person got close to ruining his plans. We both might had dreamt of treasure, but I would never kill anybody to get what I wanted. Jimbo interferred with my plans so many times in the past. If I wanted, I could had shot him, instantly killing him. But I never hurt the boy. Even when he was being a pain.

"Did yer want ta come wit' me?" I asked Ashley as I got to my feet.

Lightly shaking her head, she also stood. "Nah, I'm going to have to pass on this one. I'm not much of a fighter. I rather die than get all sweaty."

"Yer are just a girl..." I mumbled, sighing.

"Anyway, you can keep the picture, I've got a bunch of copies at home."

"Yer copied the same picture of Edward?" I asked, feeling creeped out.

"Just in case one of them gets bent or I have to give it away to people like you."

"Yer are one crazy girl."

"When you see Edward, tell him I said hi," She asked, almost pleadingly.

"I don't t'ink we'll be exchangin' many words, or any for t'at matter," I informed her, matter-of-factly. My plan was to grab Jim, then get as far away from Edward as possible. I had nothing I needn't to say to him.

"Well... Good luck... You're going to need it if you plan to stand up to Edward."

"T'anks for the confidence boost," I muttered sarcastally.

Ashley lightly waved goodbye, then headed off down the road. I took a mental note of the Inn she entered, just in case I needed her help for future events. Returning my attention to the task at hand, I set off to, once again, look for Jimbo. It was amazing I was going through all this trouble for a boy I only knew for a few months aboard the Legacy. But I cared about him deeply. I would ensure that I found him and brought him home, safe and sound. I wouldn't rest until I did.

* * *

**I told you guys it was a terrible chapter... But I hope you still liked it. Make sure to remember that girl Silver was with, she will be back. But she isn't Silver's love interest. I will reveal more about her relationship with Silver later in the story. Don't forget to leave a review! Even though I know this chapter was so crappy...**


	9. Torture

**Hey guys. Sorry that last chapter was so crappy, hopefully this one makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat upright in bed with my back pressed against the cold wall, and arms wrapped around my legs. I stared blankly at the wall opposite of me, lost in my own thoughts. Absently, I brought my arm up to my face, then pushed the sleeve of my white Academy jacket up to my elbow, revealing the bright purple scars criss crossing each other all the way up my arm, until disappearing beneath the jacket.

Every day Edward visited me in my cell, coaxing me into reading the medallion, and every day I gave him the same snide reply: "Never going to happen." That always resulted in a brutal beating, leaving my body black and blue all over, literally. Sometimes Edward used his hands, other times a sword. The agonizing pain remained the same. By the end of the abuse, I was out of breathe, left alone to bleed to death in my dark cell.

I knew Edward didn't want to kill me. I was the only one that could read the strange writing on the golden snide , much to my dismay. Edward was simply torturing me, never leaving deep cuts that would kill me, but deep enough to cause pain to flare up and down my body. I barely even had time to heal before Edward came back, thrusting his sword or claw along the fresh wound I received the day before. The pain was even worse on a scar, than it was on a bare part of my skin.

I'd been stuck on this ship for a whole week, desperately awaiting a savor. But nobody came. I'd tried several times to escape, even going as far as to break the bars on the window with my metal bed, but my attempt always ended with a punishment. I could barely move, even breathing inflamed my fresh injuries. I was so close to cracking, unsure if I could survive another brutal beating. But I refused to give in, I'd never give Edward the satisfaction of watching me pleading to stop.

A loud metallic click snapped me from my thoughts. With difficulty, I turned my head to the side, and groaned when I saw Edward grinning back.

"Well, good morning to you too." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

I shot daggers at Edward with my eyes. Even that little facial movement caused a burning pain to explode in my forehead. If I had any strength left, I would had rubbed my temple, not like that would had done anything anyway.

Edward motioned towards me. Before I had a chance to comprehend what that meant, I was roughly yanked out of bed and thrown at Edwards feet. That did not help my condition. Too weak, I stayed on the floor before realizing how frail I looked. With great difficulty, I stumbled to my feet, putting on my hardest expression, despite the severe pain spreading throughout my body.

"Now, let's get down to business." Edward said, but I barely paid attention to him, my gaze flicked to the opened cell door behind him, with two guards keeping watch. I wonder if I was fast enough to rush past them. Probably not. Those men were huge.

"Hey, kid. When I talk to you, you listen. Got it?"

I redirected my gaze on Edward. He held the medallion by the chain, allowing the gold to swing slightly. Even from here I could clearly see the words etched across the metal.

"Kid, look at me when I talk to you!" Anger sharpened his tone.

Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes, I said, "Yes, sir." Mock saluting him, but instantly regretted it as I cringed at the sharp pain shooting through my arm.

"Now... Let's get down to business. You are going to read this medallion for me or... I'm pretty sure you already know what will happen if you don't comply." Edward smirked, and I grimaced at him

Despite the serious situation I was in, I almost laughed at how similar this moment was when Silver had forced me to open the treasure map. When I refused, he threatened the Captain's and Doc's life. I complied, leading them to the treasure. But even back then, I hadn't given in so easily. I resisted Silver's threat. Silver may had been the leader, but I was really in charge. There was no way I was going to give Edward the satisfaction of controlling me. I was not going to be taken advantage of.

Looking back, I wondered if Silver would had actually hurt them if I hadn't cooperated. Doubtful. Silver made the threats, but he wouldn't do the deed. Unlike Edward, when he made threats, he went through with them. The scars and bruises covering my body was proof of that. But I'd always wondered how Silver knew this man? Were they friends? Or rivals? They were complete opposites, Silver was kind and caring, he never allowed any harm to come upon me, even when I was being difficult. As for Edward, he was cruel and selfish, he only cared about finding that treasure, after he did, he would probably kill me. Silver and Edward were both pirates, yet they were so different.

Looking between the medallion and Edward. I braced myself for his rage. With my mouth set in a determined frown and my gaze burning into his, I said, "No."

Edward clenched his hands a if suppressing the urge to strangle me. Even under his death glare, I stood my ground. No way was I going to let Wolf-man win. Even in my condition, I was still tough.

"Apparently I haven't beaten you up enough. Obey me now, and I'll give you a portion of the treasure," he reasoned, jabbing a sharp claw in my direction

I rolled my eyes. Silver had used that same tactic, it didn't work then, and it won't work now. "As if I trust you to keep your word."

"You won't read the medallion? Fine... I guess I'll just have to force you."

The thought of enduring more of Edward's torture sent a wave of fear through me. But I kept my tough front, my determined look never faltering.

Even before he drew his sword, that sly grin was enough to terrify me.

It felt like the scene before me ran in slow motion. Edward lifted the sword above his head, the sun glinting off the silver blade, blinding me. I squinted, catching sight of Edward's menacing grin, his dark eyes showing no mercy. Fear crept up on me, taking me by surprise. I tried to move away, or run away from the sword, but the pirates held me in a tight grasp, retraining me. Using my remaining strength, I struggled in their grip, thrusting and kicking, trying any tactic to get them to release me. But nothing fazed them. I stopped struggling, my breathes coming out in thick gasps and my entire body felt like it was on fire.

I glanced up, watching the sword coming at me at full speed. I barely had time to blink before a searing pain shot through my stomach. The one place Edward had left alone. Maybe he was saving it for this very moment. My gaze fell to my stomach, which now had a line cut through my white shirt with blood pouring out, turning the white shirt red. I suddenly realized I was trembling with tears stinging my eyes, desperately trying to blink them away. I hated myself for showing weakness in front of Edward.

"If you read the medallion, I'll cut this torture session short," Edward joked, laughing darkly at my predicament.

Blinking back tears, I glared at Edward, trying to appear stronger than how I felt. "Not... Going... To... Happen..." I replied between gasps of air, feeling utterly exhausted.

"You certainly are strong for someone so young. I've had men twice your age and size, begging for mercy." A creepy grin spread across his lips. "I guess that's why Silver is so fond of you."

I stood up straighter - as straight as I could stand with a bleeding belly - a sudden interesting growing inside me at the mention of Silver.

"Even though he denied having ever cared about you." Edward shrugged, that same wicked smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, suspiciously narrowing my eyes at him.

"A while back, I asked Silver to join me in finding this treasure, but he refused. I figured it had something to do with you, but I wasn't sure." Edward turned around so his back was facing me.

Understand dawned on me, Silver hadn't agreed to the position because he hadn't wanted to hurt me. By declining that tempting offer, he was keeping me safe. But how did Edward find me at the Academy? Silver couldn't possibly had told him, could he? Of course not. That old cyborg called me to warn me about Edward. After putting himself at risk to alert me of something like this, why would he give Edward information of my whereabouts? None of this made sense.

"How did you f-find me-e," I asked the one question on my mind. I tried to make my voice sound strong and confidence, but I stuttered a little, making it seem as if I was afraid. But I honestly wasn't. While I stood here, I was losing a lot of blood, causing me to grow light headed and dizzy. I fought to stay awake.

Edward whirled around to face me, but all I saw was his blurry face, unable to see what expression he held. But he was probably giving me one of his menacing toothy grin. "That is classified, kid."

"S-Siver will S-Save-e me." The world around me span even though I stood in one place. The pirates that held me upright suddenly released their grips on my arm. I plummeted to the floor, managing to catch myself on my hand and knees. I released an agonizing yell as pain shot from my stomach. I trembled on the floor, bunching up fistful of my pants, tightening my grip until I was sure my knuckles would rip apart. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood, retraining myself from releasing another scream.

A blurry pair of boots came into my line of vision. I reached out, wanting to grip hold of something, anything that would stop the pain. But there was nothing. Before I blacked out, I saw a blurry face leaning over me and a few mumbled voices.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was better than the last one. Don't forget to review! **


	10. Jim's Crazy Escape Plan

_**Jim's Crazy Escape Plan**_

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Here's a nice long chapter to make up for that. This chapter is in Jim's POV. I think next chapter might be when Silver finds Jim. I'm not sure yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Water rained down me as I sat on the shower floor, sitting motionless with my legs beneath me. I ran a hand along the water covered floor, feeling the warm liquid on my finger tips, the sensation cool and comforting. Sighing, I glanced down at the bright purple scar etched across my belly, the place Edward had strucked me. I lightly brushed my finger tips along the scar, flinching at the light contact.

Yesterday was a bit of a blur. I remembered Edward barging into my cell, ordering me to read that dumb medallion, but as usual, I refused. That resulted in him slashing me across the stomach, causing me to faint from lack of blood. When I woke up this morning, I was lying on my hard metal bed and the wound on my stomach had be cleaned. Figures. Edward didn't want to kill me, he was just torturing me, until I eventually bled into unconsciousness.

I was just glad Edward allowed me to shower. For the past few days that I'd been prisoner on this ship, I'd been stuck wearing the same clothes, my body felt like it was coated in a layer of slime. I was thrilled when his men led me up here. Although, Edward didn't trust me at all, so instead of leaving me to shower in peace, he ordered his men to stay with me in case I tried to escape. The only privacy I had was from a curtain that hung around the shower. I could clearly see their silhouette from behind to curtain.

Sighing again, I ran a hand through my wet hair, hating how greasy it felt between my fingers. The last time I'd washed my hair was the night before I was kidnapped by these pirates. Unfortunately, Edward had no shampoo here, I guess pirates didn't wash their hair. Gross...

The curtain flying open broke me from my thoughts. Blinking several times to focus my vision, I stared up at the bulky man hovering over me, a towl in one hand, he returned the gaze with a glare. He turned the handles, stopping the flow of water dripping over me, his gaze never leaving mine. "Times up. You're our prisoner, not our guest," he said, throwing the towl over me in an unkind manner.

I should had been angered by that, but I was secretly grateful because it helped cover my naked body. At least he didn't try to touch me or anything, I'd heard stories that pirates were perverts that went after young kids. Although I'm not exactly a child, I'm still a minor until I turn 18.

The man moved out of view, but not before shooting me one last glare. I listened attentively until I heard him still, then I peered around the corner, seeing the two men standing by the bathroom door, both glaring at me when they noticed me watching them. Shrinking back into the shower, I released a huge sigh, feeling irritated that I was trapped on this ship like a caged animal. I felt so helpless and weak because I couldn't even escape. All these men were twice my size, everytime I tried, they outran me.

I got to my feet, then began drying myself with the towl, thankful those men decided to give me a bit of privacy. I wonder if Edward ordered them not to touch me, maybe that was why they seemed so sour. If that was the reason, then I was grateful to him. He might be torturing me, but at least he's kind enough to keep his men off of me. I could just imagine Silver's reaction if I told him Edward's men had raped me. The old cyborg would probably kill everybody on board in a fit of anger.

Despite the situation I was in, the thought brought a smile to my face. Silver was incrediably protective of me, that he'd do anything to keep me safe. I bet he's searching for me right now. I wish he'd hurry up because I apprently couldn't escape this ship on my own. But Silver would fight every men in his path just to rescue me, it was hard to believe he was ever a pirate himself.

After towling my hair dried, I reached for my clothes that were hanging over the side, only to see that they were gone. Had I not noticed somebody taking them when I was in the shower?

"Um... Where are my clothes?" I awkwardly asked, peering around the corner so only my top half was visible.

"The Captain wanted to wash them because he said they smelt," the bulky man answered, shrugging.

"What am I supposed to wear then?" I asked, beginning to panic. There was no way I was going to walk around the ship in my birthday suit. I would protest and stay in the bathroom all day until Edward brought me some clothes.

"The Captain said he's got some spare clothes for you in his stateroom. He wanted us to bring you there after you showered."

"I am not leaving this shower wearing nothing," I protested, my face growing warm at the thought of that.

"Use the towl," he simply stated, looking at me as if I was an idiot.

Slipping out of view, I stared at the towl clenched in my hands. I still hated the idea of walking around in a towl because what if a gust of wind came by, and the towl went flying. But I guess it was all I had. At least it would cover me.

Swallowing, I wrapped the towl around my waist, testing to make sure it was secured before stepping into view, blushing deeply when the two men raked their eyes up and down my body. I wrapped my arm across my chest as I approached them. "Let's go," I mumbled, eager to get some clothes.

The bulky man opened the door, letting his partner exit first, then motioned for me to go next. I had one man in front and behind of me. This was probably to prevent me from escaping. Why didn't they just put a leash on me? I already felt like an animal, and it couldn't be anymore humiliating than wondering the halls with nothing but a towl covering me.

My embarrassment grew as we stepped onto the the deck, and the entire crew stopped mid-task to observe me. I thanked Edward in my mind for keeping these men under control. If he'd been an uncaring pirate, then I'd probably had been rape more than once on this ship, judging by the stares I was recieving. Man, If Silver was here, he'd be telling all these pirates to back off, and probably gave me his long, black jacket to wear.

Before I met Silver, I thought all pirates were the same. They cared about treasure and wouldn't miss the chance to attack a vulnerable teenager. But Silver was different. He'd given up his life long obsession when he saw that I was in trouble, and when we were saying our heartfelt goodbyes, he didn't even seem to regret it. He'd also never touched me in an inappropriate way like most pirates would if they were to get a teenager alone. With Silver, I felt safe and secured. He'd treated me like any father would with a son, and that was what I liked.

A loud bang interupted my thoughts, and I'drealized that we'd stopped right outside Edward's stateroom. After a few seconds, a voice from the inside called, "Come in."

Twisting the wheel on the door, the bulky man pushed the metal door opened, giving us access. After his partner entered, the man put his hand on my back and roughly pushed me into the room, rattling the towl around my waist. Before it fell and exposed my private area, I gripped it at the hem, saving myself any further embarrassment.

Glancing up from my towl, I met Edward's gaze, he returned it with an amused smile, causing me to blush once I'd realized I was still half naked in front of him. He sat at his wooden desk with papers scattered across it. From here, I saw the medallion in front of him, glinting in the sunlight.

Standing up, Edward did a shooing motion with his hand. "You two may leave." They obeyed, giving me one last look before leaving, closing the door behind them.

I watched them exit until Edward's voice brought me back. "So... Do you enjoy your shower? I think you deserved it. You'd been on this ship for weeks, you were beginning to smell."

"I am beginning to smell?" I asked, anger spiked my words. "You're the one that probably doesn't even remember what a shower is!" I pointed an accussing finger at him, my anger getting the best of me once again. As soon as I released my towl, I felt it starting to slip again, quickly catching it. "Can I please have some clothes?" I pleaded, hating how desperate I sounded.

Chuckling, Edward approached the closet on the left, swinging it opened then began looking through the amount of clothes. I watched him for a few minutes before growing bored, and decided to observe the small room. It was pretty similar to Amelia's stateroom back on the RLS Legacy. The black curtains were drawn over all the windows, except one of them behind Edward's desk. There was a door on the left side, probably leading to his bedroom, and a door on the other, probably for the bathroom.

"Ah, here we are!" Edward's exclaimation brought me back to his attention. He faced me, holding a shirt, a pair of pants, some underwear, and a pair of boots. "I believe these will fit you quite well." He approached me, placing the clothings on the chair near me before returning to his desk.

I observed the clothings, holding the shirt in front of my bare chest, checking the size. It looked about my size. With no further hesitation, I wiggled into the black, long sleeved shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows like I usually did. Grabbing the pants, I was about to drop the towl from around my waist, until I'd realized Edward was still watching me.

"Bathroom?" I asked, face flushed bright red.

"Door on your left," Edward said, pointing a finger in the direction.

Grabbing the pants and boots, I slipped behind the door, thankful for some privacy. I allowed the towl to drop to the floor, then began tugging on the dark brown pants, and buckled the belt around my waist. I lowered myself to the floor so I could pull up the black boots.

When I was fully clothed again, I got to my feet and stood in front of the large mirror, observing my appearence. My hair was still damp from taking a shower, but the clothes made me look like a pirate. I certainly hope no officers caught us because they'd probably think I was one of them, when I was really just their prisoner. That was probably Edward's plan, if he went down, he was taking me with him.

Sighing, I turned the knob of the sink, allowing water to spray out of the tap. I splashed the cold water on my face as if I thought these last few weeks were just a dream, and this would wake me up. I'd open my eyes and I'd be back in the safety of my dorm at the Academy, getting out of bed to get ready, only to discover little Morphy had stolen one of boots yet again. I'd chase that little blob down the hall, only to get scolded by one of the teachers. But this was real life.

Without bothering with a towl, I shook my head, water flying from my hair and face. I redirected my gaze again, the hope that Silver will rescue me slowly fading. My eyes lost their usual spark. Being trapped on a pirate ship would do that to you.

Wait... What's that?

In the reflection of the mirror, I caught sight of an opened window behind me, it was biggest enough for me to slip through. Spinning around, I allowed a grin to spread across my lips, hope lighting up my heart once again. "This is too easy..." I mumbled, approaching the bathtub in front of the window.

Since I was so short, I had to use the edge of the bath as a ladder, but even with that supporting me, I could just barely touch the window. Even when I stood on my tippy toes, I still couldn't see out the window. Sucking in a deep breath, I used my full strength to pull myself up, keeping a firm grip of the window sill. When I could finally see what was on the other side, my heart sank and I gasped in horror.

There was nothing except the railing on the other side. No land. No deck. Just the thin railing pressed to the wall. One wrong move, and I'd plummet to my death. Just looking down at the endless space below made me dizzy.

I was so shocked that I lost my footing, falling hard into the bathtub, my leg burning. I bit my lip to hold back a pained yell. Opening my eyes, I caught sight of a gash on the outer side of my leg, blood dripping down my pants.

Great... As if I didn't already have enough injuries.

A knock caused my heart to jump into my throat. "Everything okay in there?" Edward asked, annoyance obvious in his voice. "You're taking quite a while."

I sat up fast, then instantly regretted it as my leg burned. Hissing through clenched teeths, I said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just had to use the toilet. I'll be out shortly."

"You better be. I'm tired of waiting."

Ignoring the pain on my leg, I stood, using the wall to support me. I climbed up to the window once again, hissing as my injuried leg was required to move. My leg was covered in the sticky, red liquid, filling up my boot. I released an exhausted breath of air when I'd reached the top, staring out at the blue space around me, the railing the only land I could see. Glancing right and left, I realized the railing led to the deck, but to reach there, I would have to walk along the railing with nothing supporting me except the wall. One wrong move, and I'd plummet face first into space.

Deciding this was my only option to escape, I swung my legs over the windows, gently lowering myself to the railing. Once my feet were secured on the piece of land, I released my hold of the window, immediately gripping hold of the wall, scared to death of the never ending drop below. Sucking in a deep breath, I began my journey across the railing, not daring to look down out out of fear I might faint or throw up.

I'm used to heights, considering I'd ridden my Solar Surfer 50 feet from the ground, then plummet to the ground at full speed while doing tricks. There was even that time I had to use that hand made Solar Surfer out of a destroyed cannon to save the Legacy from the exploding planet. But both times, I knew what I was doing, I'd been Solar Surfering since I was eight. But the feeling of standing on a railing with no support, it was different than riding a Solar Surfer. I just had to make it to the deck. That shouldn't be too hard.

Just as that thought hit me, a huge gust of wind came along, almost knocking me off my feet, but I grasped the wall with all the strength I could master. However, the wind was determined to throw me off balance, it blew and blew, blow drying my damp, messy hair. My over sized pirate outfit flapped around me, making me look like a bird about to take flight.

I had no idea how long I stayed like that, it felt like hours, and the wind still hadn't died down, obviously waiting for me to slip and fall to my death. I had the worst luck, even the air hated me. My heart rate picked up as I felt my fingers beginning to slip, digging my finger nails deep into the wall to keep from falling, but that didn't do much. My breaths came out in thick gasps, starting to panic, and to make matters worse, I took a glance at the space below me, causing fear to pulse inside my chest. I tore my gaze away, squeezing my eyes shut, trying not to think about the huge drop below.

I cracked an eye open, staring at the open deck that felt like miles away. If I could just make it to the deck, I'd be safe, and the wind could no longer hurt me. But how could I possible get from here to over there, as long as this strong wind kept blowing, I wasn't going anywhere. And not to mention my fingers were beginning to slip from the wall. But I should least try.

Lowering my body down to the ground, I began crawling across, looking like a dog as I walked on all fours. The wind increased, if that was even possible. I was so light that I was afraid the wind would sweep me up into the sky and carry me away. I had to grip onto the railing, my knuckles turning white from my strong grasp, and my teeths clenched. I forced myself to look ahead, rather than down, focusing on the distance towards the deck instead of the huge drop below.

Almost there...

Just a little further...

My heart leapt into my throat when I unexpectedly slipped off the railing, fortunately, I caught hold of the rope hanging across the railing, rescuring myself. I hung there for what felt like hours, sucking in huge gasps of air as I tried to recover from my mini panick attack. Instinctly, my gaze fell to the empty space below me, the strong wind lightly swinging me as I hung from the rope, regaining my breath. My heart rate slowly returned to normal, but I still felt a sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach, shaking my head to rid myself of the neusea, but that only made it worse.

Inhaling a breath of air, I decided it was time to heave myself back onto the railing and continue my journey to the deck. It took several tries before I was finally able to haul my body weight back onto the railing because my abused muscles kept protesting the extra wight. At least I knew how to stay in shape, just walk along the railing with no support, that will make me sweat off a few pounds.

The wind finally died down after a good 10 or 20 minutes of blowing on me. The only good thing was that my wet hair was now dry. The strong wind worked better than a hair dryer. Maybe next time after I had a shower, I'd just stick my head out the window and allow the wind to blow dry it. It'd save power.

Thankful for the calm air, I hurriedly made my way across the railing until my foot hit the deck. I collasped to the ground, thankful to finally be standing on solid land, after I'd just spent around 10 to 20 minutes on that railing with nothing to catch me if I fell.

By now, Edward was probably wondering what was taking me so long, he would probably ask one of his crew member to break the door down, only to discover I was no longer in the bathroom. He was smart, he'd figure out that I escaped out the window and would be heading towards Hanger Bay to steal one of the long boats. Which meant I had to make my quick gettaway now before he caught me.

I just wanted to run to the Hanger Bay, but I had to be sneaky because the crew were around, doing their jobs around the ship. It wasn't going to be easy to get there, but it was still possible. Catching sight of the crew, I jumped behind the barrel, my small figure allowing me to hide behind one barrel. I peered out from behind my hiding place, carefully watching as the crew engaged in a conversation, laughing out loud which made me wonder what was so funny.

I brushed off their talk as nothing, deciding it was time to take action. I did a thorough scan of the deck, noting where each crew member was. They all appeared to be occupied which made my escape that much easier. Once I was positive they were busy enough to not notice me, I got down on all fours and crawled along the deck, the line of barrels hiding me from view. Thankful Edward had set them up this way, or else getting to Hanger Bay would had been more chellenging.

I reached the end where the barrels ended, the wooden door that led to Hanger Bay in my sight, my freedom so close that I could almost taste it. But by getting there, I'd have to walk across the open deck and pray nobody spotted me. The men all appeared to still be busy with their everyday jobs. They pulled on ropes and carried heavy boxes. Some just stood off to the side, talking and laughing with each other, causing the men hard at work to shoot glares in their directon.

Deciding now was time to make my escape, I ran towards the Hanger Bay door, moving as quickly and as quietly as possible, determined to escape this ship, praying the men wouldn't see or hear me. When I'd reached the door, about to turn the metal door knob and run towards a longboat that would take me far away from here, a voice behind me caused me to stop dead in my tracks, too scared to move or speak.

"Hey you!" he sounded angry.

No doubt I was in big trouble. Edward was going to be pissed at me. I'd probably be spending the next few hours in a torture machine. Sucking in a breath, I finally had enough guts to turn around and face him, only to discover that he wasn't talking to me. The half horse man was talking to this snake-like-alien, the one that had been sitting off to the side and watching the others work.

"The captain ordered us all to get to work!" the half horse man said.

"I'm supervising..." Snake Man mumbled, uninterested with this conversation, digging his sharp teeths into the purp he held in his tail.

"If you don't want me to tell the boss you're slacking off, I suggest you get to work," he snapped, thrusting the large box onto his tail. Snake Man was unprepared for that, so instead of holding the box up, it fell to the floor and crashed his tail.

He yelled in pain, quickly pulling his purp covered tail out from under the box, watching as it painfully throbbed in front of his face. Directing his yellow eyes on Horse Man, he hissed, "You're going to get it now," before lunging at him. The two broke out into a huge brawl in the middle of the deck, the other crew members circling them, cheering at the commotion. I guess there wasn't a lot of excitement on the ship.

Satisfied they were distracted, I pulled the door open, cringing as it creeked, but they were too busy to notice. I slipped behind the door with no further hesitation, Edward would be out any second when he heard all that yelling and cheering on the deck, so I needed to make a fast gettaway. I hurried down the old wooden steps, cringing as they groaned under my weight. My entire face lit up when my eyes landed on the long boat, the first time I'd felt hope since I was kidnapped. Now there was nothing standing between me and my freedom.

"Going somewhere?" a familiar voice said from behind. My joy instantly vanished, replaced with dread.

I whipped around, expecting to see Edward standing there with his usual smirk, but instead, it was one of my body guards from the shower. He gave me a creepy grin that made my grin crawl, and I knew from his expression that he wasn't going to take me to Edward, at least not straight away. I backed away from him, my back hitting the long boat, attempting to create as much distance from him as I possibly could.

"Are you trying to escape? To be honest, I'm quite impressed you got this far." He slowly approuched me, his boots tapping against the wooden floor, breaking the silence that surrounded the air, the brawl upstairs fading into the distance.

I could hear my heart pounding against my eardrums. My knees felt weak as if they were ready to give out at any second. I bit my lips as I tried not to breathe too heavily, tried not to allow my fear to show. Even though I refused to admit it, I was terrified, I was secretly hoping Edward would come down here and rescue me from this man, even if that meant I'd be losing my chance to escape.

"Come on, don't be like that." His voice sent a shiver up my spine, and I faught to keep up my brave front. "Maybe I'll let you escape if you satisfy my needs." He reached out a hand to touch me, but I backed away, avoiding his touch.

"If you try anything, Silver will find you and hunt you now," I warned, hating how my voice trembled slight, giving away my fear.

"I'm not worried about that cyborg. It would be worth it anyway," he said as he asended towards me, causing me to back up once again, the long boat growing further and further away, my chances of escape slipping between my fingers.

My back hit the wall, forbbiding me from going any further. I stared wide eyed at the man as he approuched me, that sickening grin still on his face, giving me goosebumps just from looking at him. I frantically scanned my surroundings, searching for an escape, a way out, just something to save me, but all I saw were dead ends. I could try and make a run for the stairs, but I wouldn't get very far, this pirate was stronger than me.

He stood in front of me, pushing a stray hair behind my ear, and I instantly felt sick to my stomach as I stared at him. "Don't worry, I'll be gently," he whispered, resting a hand on each of my shoulder, his face inches from him. I had to stop this, I was not going to allow something like this to happen, I was not going to be taken advantage of.

Anger replaced my fear, glaring up at the face who grinned back in return. My hands slowly clenched into fists. My hatred growing as his hands moved down my arms, his touch feeling like acid on my skin, thankful I was wearing a long sleeved shirt so I wasn't exposed to his touch. He wasn't gently though, he dug his finger nails into my skin that I had to bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise..." when he leaned forward, the anger grew, and I couldn't take this anymore.

I wasn't weak or vulnerable. I would not allow him to take advantage of my youth and innocence. Silver wasn't here to rescue me, so I had to rescue myself, I had to be my own hero. Using my full strength, I kicked him in his most sensitive area, my boots making the pain 10 times worse than it would had been if I'd been barefoot. The man fell to the ground, grasping his private part as he gasped for air.

"You promised to be gently, but I didn't..." I dryly joked, hurrying to the long boat while he was hunched over in pain, and pressing a few buttons to start it up, grinning as the engine started. I was about to haul myself in and fly away from here, until a strong force pulled me back. I nervously met those angry eyes, the ones that had been tracing my body just moments ago.

"After that, I'm no longer going to be gently with you," he said, throwing me against the wall he'd pinned me against just seconds ago. I hit my head hard on the wall, almost knocking me unconscious, but I faught to stay awake. Afraid what he'd do to me if I were unconscious. The force of the blow made me fall to the ground, dizziness threatening to consume me. I glanced up in time to see the pirate approuching him, his sickening smile faded into a scowl, and I was terrified what he was going to do with me this time.

I stumbled to my feet, using the wall to support me. Despite my dizziness, I kept a determined expression, readying myself for whatever he had planned. His grin caused a sick feeling to form in the pit of my stomach, fighting to keep from throwing up.

"Since you're too weak to fight back, this will make it so much easier." He stared at something above me, an evil glint in his eye. "Maybe I'll make you even weaker."

Confused, I followed his gaze, and noticed a wooden crate hanging over my head with nothing but ropes to support it. That didn't seem too safe to me. I returned my gaze to him, watching as he drew his sword, and aimed it at the crate. I knew that I should had ran, or jumped out of the way. But I felt too weak and tired. I just wanted to sit here. I wanted to go to sleep.

I watched as his blurry figure threw the sword at the crate above me, then listened as a loud ruckus sounded, it was so loud that I half expected the entire crew to run down here and explore the noise. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I suddenly felt a burning pain in my right arm. I think I might had screamed in pain, but in my head, the sound felt muffled, everything felt muffled. Weakly, I glanced to the side, the crate had crashed my right arm. I couldn't feel it. All that I knew was that it hurt. Alot.

I redirected my gaze at the man. His blurry finger made his way towards me, a creep grin on his face, his mouth opened and he said something, but I couldn't hear it. Everything was just a mixture of colours and shapes with no audio. My eye lids grew heavy, and I just wanted to rest, just a 5 minute nap. But I couldn't. I needed to do something. He was almost in front of me. I couldn't let this happen.

Glancing next to me, I noticed that the rope fell along with the crate. At least I think it was the rope, either that or a snake. Unable to move my right arm, I had to use my left arm, which made this plan harder since I was right handed. I felt the rough rope between my fingers, the material scratchy and uncomfortable on my skin. My weak gaze met the man's as he continued towards me. Without hesitating, I used my remaining strength to thrust the rope at him.

I watched as he got tangled up in the rope, fighting to pull it off. He yelled a few things, but it was muffled. He went around in tiny circles, working on untying himself, his voice loud and angry, shooting daggers at me with his eyes, but I was too weak to do anything but sit back and watch, desperately blinking away the blurrines. One moment he was in the Hanger Bay with me, trying to seduce me, then the next he was falling through the hatch, leaving me alone in the small room. It all happened so fast that I wasn't sure if it was real or just an illusion.

I had no idea how long I'd stayed on the floor for, but it felt like hours. My weak body rendering me immobile, but I knew I had to escape, Edward was probably looking for me by now. This would be the first place he'd go. Somehow I managed to push the box from my arm, gasping as I stared at my crashed arm, blood dripping from my fingers, the sleeve of my shirt soaked in the red, sticky liquid.

I didn't have time to look over the injury. I had to escape. Forcing my weak body up, I stumbled over to the long boat and crashed inside. I pressed a few buttons, praying it was right since my blurry vision made me unable to see. My heart soar as the long boat dropped through the hatch and flew far away from the pirate ship I'd been stuck on for who knows how long. But now I was safe, I could finally rest.

I wiggled into a comfortable position in the long boat, allowing it to pick any path it wanted to go, I just wanted to get away from Edward and his crew. I didn't care where I went. I stared up at the sky, a mixture of pink and orange swirls, promising darkness very soon. My eyes closed, allowing me to fall into a dreamless sleep, not knowing if I was even going to survive.

* * *

**So I've got a question for you guys. How do you feel about OCs in a story? Weather it's an evil OC, an OC that becomes friends with one of the canon characters, a love interest for one of the canon characters. Do you like them? Hate them? Or have mixed feelings about them? I just want to know what my readers like. **

**Anyway, please leave a review. I love feedback.**


	11. Stay Strong, Jimbo

**Stay Strong, Jimbo**

**Hello, my faithful readers! I am so sorry for the late update. We've had these stray kittens in our house for about a month. We've been ringing up animal places to see if somebody will take them, but they're all full. So while they're staying in the house, I have to mind them since my parents have work. So I haven't had time to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry if this chapter is sloppy, I had to write it quickly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was jerked awake by a loud squeal. I tiredly scanned the room, listening attentively to the sound outside my window. It was familiar. Too familiar. Pulling back the covers of my bed, I got to feet, staggering over to the window. I stared outside, tired eyes scanning the area below. My sleepiness immediately faded as a familiar pink blob came into view, 2 men were chasing Morph, trying to capture him with a glass jar.

That was all I needed to see. I sprinted from my hotel room, but not before snatching my jacket off the hook, and shrugging into it as I raced down the hall. I saw the maid pushing the trolley along, towels and pillows displayed on it. As I passed by her, she shouted something, but I didn't stop to listen. She probably told me not run in the halls, but my little pet needed me.

I finally made it outside, my breaths coming out in thick gasps, having just ran down a flight of stairs. My mismatched eyes adjusted to my surroundings, squinting in the bright light. Before I could blink, a pink blur flew out from behind a wall and hid behind me, quickly followed by the two men. They abruptly halted when they saw me.

"W'at's goin' on 'ere?" I asked with raised eyebrows, towering over these two men.

The blond haired man awkwardly cleared his throat. "That blob was causing trouble on the streets. We were simply just trying to capture him."

"I'm sorry 'bout Morphy, he can be a handful," I joked, flashing them a toothy grin, trying to act light hearted. Morph peered over my shoulders, staring wide-eyed at the men.

"Does that thing belong to you?" the other man asked, suspiciously narrowing his eyes at me.

"O' course! He's me pet." In reply, Morph nodded enthusiastically.

The two men exchanged suspicious looks, but just shrugged. "Just don't let that thing out of your sight again."

"O' course, sir." I tipped my hat in a friendly gesture, then watched as they got back into their carriage and trotted away.

I heaved a heavy sigh, smiling up at Morph. I raised my organic hand, allowing him to perch on top of my fingers. "Now w'at are yer doin' all the way out 'ere?"

Morph whimpered, and I could tell something bad must had happened. Just as I thought that, Morph transformed into a miniature version of Jim.

"Were yer wit' Jimbo w'en he was kidnapped?" I asked, probably a bit too eager. Morph shifted back into his original form, nodding sadly. "Do yer know w'ere Jimbo is?" Hope lite up my heart, awaiting for Morph's reply. But my heart sank when he shook his small head. "It's alright, Morphy? We'll find him..." Morph whimpered as if not convinced.

I took Morph out to eat to try and get his mind off Jim. But I doubt it'd do much good, especially since my mind was full of thoughts of Jim, imagining the worst scenery happening to the young lad.

I sat at a table right outside the restaurant, giving the waitress my order as she approached me. She scribbled across her notepad as I told her what I'd like to eat. With a smile, she left to go inform the cook of my request. But just as quickly as she left, she was back again, carrying a trap with two bowls of soup on top. Along side it was a spoon, a couple of napkins and a glass of water. She walked with such grace and balance, appearing to float over to me. Setting the food in front of me, she flashed another kind smile before heading off to tend to another customer.

I pushed the second bowl of soup over to Morph. The little blob squealed in delight and transformed into a straw, sucking his bowl dry. I chuckled. Dipping my spoon into the bowl, I proceeded to eat, my thoughts still wrapped around Jim.

Raised voices broke me from my thoughts. Glancing up from my food, I noticed random people rushing pass me towards the beach. From where I sat, I could see a crowd of people surrounding something. They appeared to be worried and scared. It made me wonder what had happened. It must be something bad. Maybe a murder?

Too curious to sit still much longer, I got to my feet and ascended towards the crowd, my little pet following closely behind. I pushed through the crowd of people, ignoring the glares that directed at me. I finally made it to the front, my heart beating a thousand mile a minute at what I saw. The life guard sat on the ground, drops of water dripping from his hair. In his arms was an unconscious Jim, his clothes and hair were soaking wet, which suggested he'd fallen into the water. But how did he even end up here? Looking out at the ocean, I found my answer. Pieces of a long boat floated on the surface. The boy must had escaped using that.

Returning my attention to the young lad, I noticed his shirt was soaked in blood and there was a huge hole in the knee of his pants, revealing a bleeding cut. "Jimbo..." I whispered, kneeling down next to the boy and brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Do you know this boy?" the life guard asked.

My eyes never leaving Jim's face, I replied, "Aye. He's a friend o' mine..." My hand lingered on his forehead.

"I saw his long boat crash land in the ocean, so I ran in to rescue him. The poor kid was unconscious when I brought him to shore, so I couldn't even question him about what happened or where his family was."

"T'ank yer for savin' him, but I'll take it from 'ere." I placed one hand under Jim's back and the other under his legs. I was about to pick him up when the life guard stopped me.

"Hold on," he said, pushing me away. "How do I know he's actually you're friend? I mean, apparently you weren't there to help him fight off whatever battle he was facing."

"I 'ave been searchin' for t'is boy for weeks!" I defended. "Right now, Jimbo is bleeding ta death and I need ta take him ta a hospital."

"You could be a pedophile for all I know!"

"I am not a-" I was cut off by Jim stirring.

Jim weakly opened his eyes, staring up at me. "Silver..." he whispered, his voice croaky.

"Jimbo... I'm here, lad." I grasped one of Jim's hand in my own.

"It hurts..." he whispered. His hand felt limp.

"I know, lad. But don't ya worry. I'm gonna get yer all patched up," I promised, my heart aching to see him so broken and weak, finding it hard to believe this was the same rebellious teenager I'd met two years ago.

Without replying, Jim closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Gently dropping his hand onto his stomach, I glared down at the life guard. "I certainly hope that was enough proof for ya."

"I suppose..." he mumbled.

I got to my feet with Jim lying limply in my arms, cradling him as if he were a baby. I looked back at the life guard. "W'ere's the nearest hospital?"

"5 miles down the road," he pointed in the right direction.

With no further delays, I ran as fast I could, considering I had all this metal I had to lag around. I ran as fast as I'd ever ran in my life. I kept my focus on the young lad in my arms, his breathing quickening. He turned his head to the side so it was leaning against my chest. He mumbled a few sounds under his breath as he lightly squirmed in my grasp, the pain in his body probably too much to bare.

Gritting my teeth, I focused on running. Unable to stand seeing Jim in so much pain, especially since it was my fault he was this way to begin with. I should had agreed to be Edward's partner, then maybe I could had protected Jim from him. If Jim died, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I burst through the hospital doors, yelling for somebody to help Jim. A doctor who was passing by rushed towards me when he noticed the state Jim was in. Without saying a word, he took the lad from my arms and rested him on a portable bed. They did a quick check of his injuries. My focus remained on Jim's face, his face grew redder as he fought to survive.

They took him into the back room while I remained behind, just staring after the swinging doors, silently praying that Jimbo was going to make it.

_Stay strong, Jimbo... I didn't give up the loot of a thousand world to watch you die now... Please... Don't give up, lad..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, I love feedback! **


	12. Jim's Going To Be Okay

_**Jim's Going To Be Okay**_

**Hello, my faithful readers. I am so sorry for the late update. Wow... I say that a lot, don't I? For my New Year resolution, I'll try to update my story much more quickly. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I anxiously paced around the small waiting room, ignoring the nurse's advice to take it easy and get some rest. How could I possibly sleep when there was a slight chance Jim could die? Okay, the doctor didn't actually say that, but still... I wouldn't eat or sleep until I knew my little pup was alright.

After hours - days? Weeks? - of waiting, the doctor finally came out of the room Jim was staying in. I looked hopeful at him. When he smiled reassuringly at me, I knew Jimbo was going to be just fine. "Mr. Hawkins was really banged up, but we were able restore him to full working condition."

I sighed heavily in relief, holding a hand over my heart as I felt it return to its original speed.

"However... He will need your help and assistant for the next few months because of his broken arm."

"T'at's fine. May I see the boy?"

"Of course. Right this way." The doctor led me into the room.

Lying on the bed was Jimbo. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and his right arm was in a sling. His PJ shirt had falling from his left shoulder, revealing a purple scar etched across his skin. He was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He looked so peacefully despite the state he was in. I caught myself cringing as I stared at the fragile and broken boy laid out across the bed.

"I'll be just down the hall. Call me if there's any problems," the doctor whispered before leaving the door.

Returning my attention to Jim, I smiled a little. He might be bruised and broken, but he was a live. That was all that I cared about. I brought a chair over to Jim's bedside and collapsed in it. I observed Jim's injuries, they didn't seem as serious as when I had saw him on the beach. Back then it seemed like he wouldn't had made it.

I reached forehead and brushed his hair out of his eyes, my hand lingered on his cheek. Probably feeling my light touch, Jim stirred awake, a weak smile crossed his face as his eyes landed on me. "Silver..." his voice was soft and croaky, but there was no denying the joy he felt upon seeing me.

"'ey t'ere, Jimbo... 'ow yer feelin'?" I whispered, my emotions threatening to overwhelm me upon seeing Jim's smile, despite the pain he was obviously feeling in that moment.

"Despite being in a whole load of pain, I'm okay," Jim joked, attempting to shrug his shoulders, only to realize how weak he truly was.

I dryly chuckled at his attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm glad t'at yer are safe. For a second, I'd t'ought t'at I was gonna lose ya. I didn't sacrifice flints trove ta see ya die now."

Jim weakly laughed. "You should had known it was risky to sacrifice gold to save a reckless, fifteen year old boy."

"Ain't t'at the truth..." I mumbled. "Don't yer ever scare me like t'at again."

"I can't promise that. I'm a risk taker, you should know that by now." Jim smirked.

"Yer are goin' ta be the death o' me, Jimbo," I said. Jim laughed as I playfully ruffled his hair. The opposite reaction from when I used to do it on the RLS Legacy. I noticed that Jim's eyes were beginning to grow heavy. "Get some sleep, lad. I'll still be 'ere in the morning."

Reluctance was obvious on his face, but he tiredly nodded without any complaint and immediately fell to sleep. I rested my organic hand on top of his forhead, softly patting him as he dozed off to sleep, a small smile still on his face. I yawned. I leaned back in my seat and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Light streamed through cracks in the curtain when I woke up. I stretched, then returned my attention to Jim who slept peacefully on the bed. He laid on his side with his non-broken arm near his face. I pulled his blanket up to his chin, my hand lingering on his shoulder

It killed me to see him so broken and bruised, especially when I was to blame. If I'd taken up that partnership Edward had offered, maybe I could had protected Jim. Maybe he wouldn't had gone through so much pain and suffering. It made me wonder why the lad even still wanted me in his life. I'd brought nothing but trouble for him, yet he'd shown no signs of hating me. He even looked glad to see me when he'd awoken, even though it was my fault he was in this condition in the first place.

I brushed a strand of hair out of his face, my hand lingered on his cheek. Jim obviously wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he was exhausted from the blood lose. I could probably get a bite to eat and come back before he woke up. My stomach growled in agreement. I got up from my chair and ascended towards the door, only to stop dead in my tracks and turn back to Jim. The desire to stay beside Jim's bed pulsed in my chest, but I squashed it, forcing my body to leave the room before I rushed back to him.

Even after I left the hospital, my mind remained on Jim. As soon as Edward realized the boy was gone, he'd come looking for him. Edward wouldn't care if Jim was on the brink of dying, just as long as he got his treasure. Which meant Jim's life was still in danger, but I wasn't going to let the boy down again. This time, I won't allow Edward to kidnap him, even if it meant having to have a duel with my old high school buddy.

I turned back to the hospital as I continued walking, worry churning in my stomach, concerned for Jim's safety. He should be safe at the hospital, there was no way the nurses would allow Edward to take Jim without a fight. He'd be fine until I got back.

I found a fast food place and ordered myself a burger. When I received my food, I settled into a seat just outside the place and started wolfing down my burger. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. For the last couple of weeks, I'd been too worried about Jim to even consider food. Now that I knew he was safe, I could enjoy a freshly cooked burger without stressing over his safety. Then why do I still feel uneasy?

"Silver, fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned around, scowling when I saw Ashley. "Didn't expect ta see ya so soon," I admitted.

"I was actually searching for you," she said as she plopped down on the seat opposite of me before I could object. "You found your kid, isn't that right?"

I raised a suspicious eyebrow. "'ow'd ye know 'bout t'at?"

"I saw you running through town with that kid in your arms." I waved it off, bored with the topic. "So how is he? He looked terrible when I saw him."

"Jimbo lost a lot of blood, but he'll survive," I mumbled. "Still think Edward is a great guy?"

"Of course! He is such a bad-ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I best be getting back ta Jimbo. If he wakes up, and sees I'm not there, he'd freak." I disposed of my rubbish in the nearby bin and readied myself to leave.

"You know what Edward is like. He's persistent. He'll do whatever it takes to get that kid." Before I could reply, Ashley was already walking away from me. My eyes remained on her until she disappeared into the crowd. I sighed. It was hard to tell if she was on my side or Edward's side.

I started my journey back to the hospital, my mind reeling over ways I could save Jim from Edward. I couldn't take the boy back to Montressor or the Academy. Those would be the first places Edward would look. I'd have to out smart him and take Jim some place he'd never think of looking. But where would that be? I was a wanted man all over the Galaxy. There weren't many places I could really go without being arrested. I guess there was no hurry to find a safe-house. Jimbo would be confined to this hospital for at least a couple of weeks. That gave me enough time to plan out our escape.

When I finally got back to the room, Jimbo was still fast asleep. Morphy had fallen asleep on Jim's pillow, next to his head. I chuckled at the warm scene before growing serious. Jim was tough for someone of his age, but he was still just a kid.

I sighed and collapsed into the chair beside his bed. I stared at his sleeping face. Jimbo believed in me despite the fact that I was a pirate. I never understood what he saw in me to begin with. I was awful to him back on the R.L.S Legacy, I used to run him ragged everyday, yet he somehow managed to see me as a father. Hopefully I was able to live up to his expectations.

I really hope...

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. I love feedback.**


	13. I'll protect you, Jimbo

_**I'll protect you, Jimbo**_

**Hello, my faithful readers. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

From the hospital window, I observed the landscape outside. The street was busy with people going about their daily lives. Kids splashed in the puddles created by the late thunderstorm last night. They're mum called them over, struggling with a bagful of groceries. I glanced up at the darkening sky, promising another thunderstorm soon.

I sighed, tearing my gaze away from the window, cursing all those happy people below that didn't seem like they had a care in the world. My gaze landed on the sleeping Jim. He'd been asleep since yesterday morning, and it was currently evening. Except for that brief moment yesterday, I hadn't had a chance to talk to him. The doctor said he'd survive, but part of me was still worried. I wouldn't believe it until Jim started walking around and eating like normal.

I sighed, returning my gaze to the window. I debated between staying here with Jim and going to get some dinner. I hadn't eaten all day, except for the soup the nurse brought me, insisting I ate something. My worry for Jim overpowered my hunger and tiredness. I hadn't wanted to leave Jim out of fear he'd awaken during my absence, and I'd miss the chance to talk to him.

I sat on the edge of Jim's bed, lightly patting his head. Jim responded with a groan, but simply rolled over and resumed sleeping, oblivious to my presence. I leaned back, allowing the wall to support my weight. I stared at Jim's sleeping figure. He looked so calm and innocent when he slept, it was hard to believe this was the same rebellious teenager I met on board the Legacy.

I reached forward and placed my organic hand over his. His hand was so tiny that my massive paw covered it. I gave it a soft squeeze, letting him know I was still here, despite the fact that he was in a deep sleep. With my mechanical hand, I lightly patted Jim's shoulder in a comforting and reassuring way. A small, sleepy smile crossed his lips, as if sensing me in his sleep. I returned it with my own goofy smile, chuckling at my success at receiving a sort of respond from the boy.

I withdrew my hands and stretched, the lack of sleep from the last couple of days beginning to catch up on me. My eyelids felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds each, but I forced them to stay open. I glanced down at Jim when I heard him roll over to his other side, groaning in discomfort. I leaned forward and lightly caressed his cheek, ridding him of any negative thoughts. Jim returned to his relaxed sleeping state, but I still felt concerned for the lad.

"Um... Excuse me, Mr. Silver," mumbled a soft voice behind me.

Sighing, I turned around, not bothering to hide my annoyance and exhaustion. "W'at is it?"

"Oh, well. This young woman is asking for you, she said she's a friend of yours," the nurse hurriedly explained.

Friend? The only friend I had was Jimbo and he was confined to bed, although I had a pretty good idea who it might be.

Glancing back at Jimbo, I fought the urge to stay by his bed, afraid he'd wake up the second I left this room. I promised myself that when he woke up again, I'd be the first thing he'd see. But... If this 'friend' could give me a way to help Jimbo, I was willing to take it.

I squished the desire to remain beside his bed, and forced myself onto my feet. My legs protested the movement. I stumbled to the door, catching myself against the wall before I fell flat on my face. Since Jim was confined to bed, I'd stayed by his side the entire time, rarely using my legs that I think I'd forgotten how to walk.

I exited the door, closing the door behind me. When my gaze lifted, I sneered at the familiar face.

"Silver, why don't you ever look happy to see me?" Ashley mocked, pretending to look hurt.

My glare never faltered. "Whatever yer need ta say, say it quickly so I can return ta me kid."

"I was going to give you some important information, but now I'm not sure if I will..."

"Is it 'bout Jim?" I asked, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Maybe..." she grinned knowingly.

"Either yer tell me or I'll gut ya like a fish!" I threatened, ignoring the horrified stares of the nurses passing by.

"Okay, okay. Geezz... You were a lot more fun during your younger years." She sighed. "Edward called me - which, by the way, was the best phone call ever!"

"Get on wit' it," I mumbled, uninterested in hearing about her crush on Edward.

"Apparently, he'd rang up a few allies on several planets to find the boy, me included."

"How do I know yer ain't on his side." I raised a suspicious eyebrow, concern gripping my heart as I glanced back at Jim's hospital room door, fighting the urge to rush in and check if he was alright, reminding myself that he was safe with the nurse. Unless she was a spy...

"Come on, Silver. We're friends. Don't you trust me." She batted her long eyelashes, faking her innocence.

"Not as far as I can throw ya..." I mumbled, looking at her for a brief moment before returning my gaze to the door.

"It just didn't seem right to tell Edward Jim was here, considering his condition. My conscience wouldn't leave me alone if I did such a horrible thing." I stared at her in concentration, trying to decide if she was being honest or trying to deceive me. I could never tell with her.

"W'at do yer want in return ta keepin' yer mouth shut?" I asked.

"Bring the boy by my shop when he's recovered. It's just around the corner." She winked, turned around on her heels and left. She never did answer my question, that increased my worry.

Sighing, I re-entered Jim's hospital room, dismiss the nurse, then sat on the end of Jim's bed. He was still fast asleep. I was beginning to worry he'd never wake up, but instantly pushed that negative thought to the back of my mind. Jim lost alot of blood the other day, he just needed time to recover and regain his strength. I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his forward.

I pulled away when Jim stirred and his eye lids opened. His eyes found me beside his bed, his gaze distant as if he wasn't all there. I offered a smile and comfortingly patted his shoulder. "Hey Jimbo. How yer feeling?" I whispered, leaning towards Jim.

Without replying, Jim's eyes darted to the empty glass on his beside table. "Thirsty..." he mumbled, his voice croaky and soft.

In a heartbeat, I was on my feet, pouring water from the glass jug into the cup. I helped Jim sit up, my hand remaining around his shoulder as I held the cup to his lips. He drank slowly, wincing in pain as the liquid slid down his throat. When he was done, I set the cup aside and helped Jim to lie down. I sat on his bed.

"Are yer feelin' better, lad?" I laid a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. He felt a bit hot.

"I'm fine." Jim smiled weakly. But I wasn't buying it. "How long was I out?"

"All day yesterday and half o' today," I answered, unable to mask my concern

"Really? That long? Why do I still feel sleepy?" Jim said, as he fought to stay awake.

"Accordin' ta the nurse - yer lost a lot of blood, so it's goin' ta be awhile until yer are back on yer feet."

"I didn't think my injuries were that big of a deal," Jim mumbled, obviously unhappy about being bedridden.

"Yer were drownin' in blood when I found ya," I reminded, not that he would remember considering he was unconscious when I found him on the beach. The image of his blood soaked body flashed through my mind. I shivered in fear. "I'm just relieved yer are safe." I patted his head.

Jim smiled sleepily, yawning. "Me too..." he tiredly murmured, his tired eyes automatically closing. He rolled over onto his side and mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

I smiled warmly. "As soon as yer are back on yer feet, we'll get out o' 'ere."

"Mmmhmm."

I smiled as he fell asleep once again, too exhausted to stay awake any longer than 10 minutes. I pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, lightly patting him.

My mood quickly darkened as Edward came to my mind. Jimbo almost bled to death because Edward. He was going to pay for causing Jimbo so much pain and suffering. I promise, he will pay.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review. I love feedback!**


	14. A Slow Recovery

_**A Slow Recovery**_

I anxiously watched as one of the nurses removed the badges from around Jim's stomach. The scar etched across his belly was beginning to fade, but the purple surrounding the scar was still visible.

"It doesn't look as bad as when you came in," she noted, smiling at Jim, who kept his gaze on the scar, running a finger along the scab. "The purple around it should fade within time, probably long after the scar has healed."

Jim's gaze was distant, he didn't even blink, it was like he was in another world.

"Okay, let's check how your other injuries are going. Okay?" she regained her feet, seeking Jim's approval before going any further.

He blinked, glancing up at her as if seeing her for the first time, even though she'd been here for the past 10 minutes. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He shrugged.

Carefully, she undid the badge from around Jim's head. Instinctively, he flinched at her touch, making me wonder just what Edward did to him. No doubt he abused the boy. That thought caused my blood to boil. If I ever saw Edward again, I would punch the living daylights out of him for harming my little pup.

"It's healing, slowly. Does it still hurt?" she asked, carefully tracing the scar, but instantly jerking back as Jim visibly flinched at the pain.

"A little," Jim said, his voice hoarse.

"As long as you keep the scar clean, it will be healed up in no time. I'll go get some clean bandages. You just sit tight."

I bit back a smile at the obvious annoyance on Jim's face for talking to him as if he were a five year old. As she hurried over to the cabinet, I heard Jim huffed in annoyance, glancing at him to see him scowling at the floor. I stopped the nurse from returning to Jim with the bandage. "Ah, 'ow 'bout yer let me do it? Yer must 'ave a load more patient ta tend too," I said politely, extending my organic hand towards the roll of bandage she held.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You know how to dress a wound?"

"Wit' t'is troublesome lad, I had ta learn."

Sighing, she dropped the bandages into my waiting hand. "Just be carefully, the skin on his forward is still tender."

"Don't yer worry 'bout a t'ing, I've got t'is." As soon as she shut the door behind her, I returned to Jimbo, and stole her spot beside the lad.

"Thanks." Jim gratefully smiled at me.

"I figured yer suffered enough aboard Edward's ship," I said, never looking up from the bandages as I tried to find the end of it.

Jim laughed. I smiled in return, briefly glancing up from my work.

After successfully finding the end of the bandage, I placed my mechanical hand on his shoulder to keep him in place and carefully wrapped the bandage around his forehead, making sure to keep a close eye on his expression for any sign of pain. He didn't show any, so I kept going.

After I wrapped the bandage around his head 4 times, I snipped the end and tightly secured it.

"Does that feel comfortable enough for ya?" I asked, retracting my hand from his shoulder.

Jim lightly touched his temples, nodding in approval. "Yeah, it feels fine."

"Maybe I should take on a career as a doctor?"

"Something tells me that wouldn't turn out to well..." Jim said, narrowing his eyes unsurely, but that playful smile never leaving his face.

"I didn't ask for yer opinion," I joked, lightly shoving him.

Jim laughed.

Out of habit, I got up and stood in front of the only window in Jim's room, the curtains were almost always pulled to the sides. Jim preferred it this way because it lets fresh air in, gave him a little taste of freedom, instead of feeling trapped in a tiny hospital room. Or so he said.

As for me, I liked it better when the curtains were drawn, giving us both more privacy. Whenever Jimbo drifted off to sleep, my first thought was to close the curtains, but whenever I returned to the room, the curtains were pulled opened. I understood Jim's reason for wanting them open, I knew how much he hated being stuck in a stiff room, but it was risky because anybody could jump through the opened window.

My breathe caught in my throat as I met a man's eyes, he wore a black coat wrapped around his figure. Using my cyborg eye, I zoomed in on the stranger's face. Yes, this man was definitely watching me, but why? No doubt an ally of Edward's. Maybe Ashley was telling the truth. That'd be a first. Ashley was a lot of things, and honest was not one of them. Jimbo was safe in hospital, but once he left, he'd be attacked and mugged by the thousands of allies Edward had recruited.

"Silver?" a small voice brought me back to reality.

Blinking several times to adjust my vision, I glanced at the confused boy watching me from his bed, awaiting an explanation for my spaciness.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his gaze flickering to the window.

instinctively, I pulled the curtains closed in one swift movement. "No, Jimbo. It's nothing yer need ta worry about."

"Somebody was watching you outside the window, weren't they?"

"Yer let me handle this, okay lad? Yer just focus on getting better so we can leave this place."

"Why won't you just tell me?" Jim asked, anger and annoyance spiked his tone, but I kept my tone natural and calm.

"Yer get some sleep, Jimbo. I've got a few things I need ta take care of." I didn't wait for him to reply before slipping out the door. I felt bad for always leaving him out of the loop, but I didn't want to worry him while he was in serious pain. I needed to find out more about these allies and the only person who could help me right now was Ashley.

Walking through the front door, I spotted Ashley at the counter, tending to a customer. Her gaze flickered to me, smiling sweetly that I felt sick just looking at her. She directed a finger to the left as he said something to the young lady that I couldn't hear. Once the child scampered off, she approached me, a knowing smile ran across her face.

"Silver, it's nice of you to pay me a visit," she said.

"I wouldn't be 'ere unless I had a valid reason," I said, my tone dry and unkind, different from how I talked to Jim compared to her.

"And that would be?" she asked with fake innocence , acting oblivious to the reason why I tracked her down.

"I t'ink yer already know the reason."

She raised an eyebrow, that smile never leaving her face.

"The allies. W'at can yer tell me 'bout 'em?"

"So you actually believe me? What made you change your mind?"

"I saw one of them outside Jimbo's hospital window..." I mumbled, not wanting to admit I'd been wrong.

"How is the boy of yours?" she asked, interested.

"He's recovering, slowly..." I sighed, remembering how I just walked out in mid-discussion, not bothering to explain my strange behavior or reason for my over protectiveness. The boy just wouldn't understand. Everything I'd done had been to keep him safe, and, unfortunately, keeping him in the dark was the best way to do that.

"Edward has allies on every planet, searching for that child. He's in danger the second he leaves that hospital. If I were you, I'd consider breaking his leg to keep him there longer," she dryly joked, awkwardly coughing when she noticed my unamused expression.

"Is t'ere no other way ta keep him safe?" I desperately tried to keep the worry from showing on my face, even though my stomach was doing back-flips.

"If you can figure out a way to disguise him, then that might throw the allies off. Though, if they recognize you, they'll most likely guess the boy you're with is Jim," she explained, crashing any hope I had of keeping Jimbo safe. The fear must had shown on my face because she hurriedly added, "However, if the boy wore a disguise when he's with me, the allies wouldn't give him a second glance."

"Yer willin' ta help me?"

"For a price of course."

"O' course, w'at's yer price?" I should've known she wouldn't help me for free

"Get me a signed picture of Edward!" In that moment, she acted as a fangirl, eager to meet her ideal. I still had no idea what she saw in Edward.

"Sure. I'll get him to sign a picture before I kill him."

Smiling, she said, "Bring the boy by my shop when he's recovered and I'll see what I can do."

"Yer got yerself a deal." I briefly shook her hand before her attention was drawn towards a troubled customer asking for assistant.

After bidding farewell, I exited the small clothes shop, breathing in the fresh winter air, the dark clouds above promised a thunderstorm later today. I continued down the pathway at a slow and cautious walk, switching to a jog as rain sprinkled down on me from above, then broke out into a full run when the rain grew heavy, soaking my body and clothes. I kept a firm grip on my hat, afraid the wind would snatch it from my head. Vision blurred by the rain, I still managed to catch sight of several people running through the rain while others struggled to keep their umbrellas from blowing inside out.

I slowed to a stop outside the hospital, panting as I struggled to regain my breathe. I glanced up, using my cyborg eye to scan the many windows, searching for Jim, but it was impossible from the ground. They all looked alike. I sighed as I shrugged out of my soaking wet coat, draining out the extra water.

All this to keep the lad safe. He better appreciate this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. I love feedback.**


	15. Escaping From The Hospital

**Escaping From The Hospital**

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for the long wait. I just kind of lost inspiration and found it hard to get back into it. But once I start a story, I am committed to finished it. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait months for the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Jim POV)**

Dazed, I watched a single raindrop trail down the outside of the window, quickly followed by several more. Blinking to clear my vision, I realized it was pouring outside, the rain patting against my window. Just a second ago, the sun was shinning in the sky, bathing me in the warmth it provided. The weather changed so suddenly, I hadn't even noticed.

As I gazed up at the dark clouds, rain falling from above, my thoughts returned to Silver, and I felt my jaw tighten and my hands clench at my side. When I'd pushed for some answers, he'd avoided them by walking out of the room, telling me to go to sleep and forget about it. My father was the same, everytime my mum confronted him about anything, he'd avoid it by walking out of the room. In some ways, him and Silver weren't that different, but in other ways, they were nothing alike.

Silver loved me, I knew that. But with the constant lies and cover ups, he made it so hard for me to trust him. True, he did save my life, not just this time, but also many times in the past. He'd supported and encouraged me to reach my goals. But I still felt like I couldn't fully trust him, like there were a million things he wasn't telling me. Every time I'd woken up, he hadn't been at my side. No doubt sneaking off to secret locations.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, my head pounding from all this thinking. If it wasn't for Silver, I'd be dead right now. He rushed me to hospital and stuck around through my slow recovery, despite the dangers that waited for him the longer he stayed with me. That should be enough to trust Silver, right? Then why did I feel this pang of suspicion?

Automatically, my gaze fell to the ground below my window, I tensed as a large figured wearing a thick black coated ran under the patio, but relaxed again once I realized it was only Silver. He'd been gone for three hours now, doing who knows what. I could ask, but he'd just avoid the subject again, like the other hundred of times I'd tried to push for some answers. At this point, even answering one of my many questions would satisfy me.

I watched as Silver entered the building holding the soaking wet jacket in his arms. I guessed he'd probably be in my room in exactly 10 minutes. He'd walk in, complain about how I should be lying in bed because of my fatal condition, I'd protest that I was fine, Silver would force me back into bed, then when I was fast asleep, he'd leave to go to his secret locations. It was the same routine everyday. I understood that Silver was simply just worried about my safety, after all, he witnessed my almost dying on that beach, but he didn't need to be so over protective.

"Jimbo," a familiar voice said, "Yer should be-"

"-In bed, I know," I finished, still staring out at the window.

I heard Silver's uneven steps drawing closer and felt my shoulders tense up as he stopped beside me. Still, I refused to look up at him. "Yer are still recoverin', lad," Silver said gently. "The doctors said it'd be best for ya ta stay in bed until yer strength return."

I shrugged. "I feel fine. I'd be glad when we can leave this place."

Silver chuckled dryly. It wasn't like the usual cheery laugh I'd grown used too. "Yer never did like sitting around and doing nothing, did ya lad?"

I shrugged again and turned around so I could lean against the window sill. "Well, I never had that problem on the Legacy, not with all the work you gave me each day."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Silver rub the back of his neck in... Embarrassment? Guilt? I don't know. The old cyborg's expressions were usually easy to read. But I'd never seen that look on his face before. True, Silver simply gave me all that work to keep my mind occupied so I didn't discover his plan, but overtime, we formed a close bond. I still had no idea how that happened.

My mouth set into a thin line and I released a heavy sigh. For the first time since Silver entered the room, I met his eyes. Silver blinked in surprise, probably confused about my sudden seriousness. I wanted to try and push for more questions, even though I knew he probably wouldn't answer anyway.

"Silver-"

A loud explosion from outside my room drowned out my next words. I looked towards the door, shocked by the sudden noise. I took a step forward, but the touch of Silver's organic hand on my shoulder stopped me in place. Glancing up at Silver, I noticed his serious expression, silently ordering me with his eyes to stay still. But when Silver started moving towards the now opened door, I found it hard to obey him.

Silver crept towards the door and cautiously peered out, his serious expression immediately switching to alarm. Without hesitating, Silver silently shut the door and wielded it shut with his built in laser pistol. A talent I was secretly envious of.

Silver hurried back to me, opening the window as far as it would go. He extended a hand towards me, his face full of panic. "Come on, lad."

"Why? What's going on?" I questioned, though I knew it must've been the wrong time to be stubborn and push Silver for answers.

"I'll tell yer on the way, Jimbo. Now come on." When I didn't move, Silver hastily took hold of my wrist and forced me out the window. The heavy rain blocked out all sounds, I heard loud rapping at the door from my hospital room. Using my only good hand to grip the gutters above me, I decided to peer down.

Bad idea.

My breathe caught in my throat and I felt my heart beating fast in my chest. It was a lot different looking down at the street below from my window, than it was standing out here in the open.

I'd never been afraid of heights before. I would fly my Solar Surfer fifty feat into the sky, then free fall from that height. Seconds from impact, I would launch my sail back up, enjoying the rush of joy and the thrill running up my spine.

The feeling of standing on the window sill with nothing supporting me. The feeling I felt was not joy nor thrilling, it was terrifying. One wrong move and I would be plummeting fifty storeys to the ground, becoming one with the road.

Taking a deep breathe, I glanced back at Silver, who was hoisting himself up onto the window sill, grunting lightly from the effort. I reminded myself that the old cyborg was beside me and he would catch me if I were to fall. With that thought in mind, I felt the nerves and worries from moments ago slowly melting away.

I visibly winced as a loud bang vibrated through my eardrums, leaving behind a dull ache. Glancing up, I noticed Silver had slammed the window and was wielding it shut with his gun, repeating what he did with the door.

Once he was finished, he switched to his cyborg arm and looked over at me, I caught a flash of regret on his face before it disappeared.

"Open up! We know you're in there, John Silver!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door, followed by loud banging. "Give up the kid and nobody gets hurt!"

Standing on wobbly legs, Silver gently ushered me along the window sill. With his good hand on my shoulder, I felt secured and safe, despite the fact we were being hunted down by pirates.

I whipped around as gun fires ranged out from my hospital room, shooting out across the sky and lighting up the night sky like fireworks.

Fireworks always filled me with excitement as a kid, but not this time. Next time, I might have one of those laser pistols piecing my skin. The thought sent a shiver up my spine.

Silver's gently shove brought me back to reality. Glancing back at him, he was directing a long metal finger at something behind me. Returning my gaze to in front of me, I noticed a ladder leading down to a metal platform followed by another ladder. From this height, it looked like a never ending maze of ladders, but I knew they must lead down to the ground.

Giving a nod to Silver to show I understood, I proceeded forward with caution, the window sill slick with water from the rain. I resisted a shiver as the air grew icy, threatening to freeze me to the spot I stood, but I continued forward, the desperate need for a hot bath motivated me.

Reaching the ladder, I climbed down, Silver following closely behind. Landing on the metal platform, I proceeded down the second ladder, then the third, then the forth... I felt as if I would never reach the ground, stuck up here forever, climbing down ladders. My aching bones protested as I climbed down another ladder, feeling my muscles slowly turning to goo by the second. I sighed heavily with relief when I finally noticed the ground several feat below. With that thought in mind, I urged myself forward, excitement of reaching the ground bubbling in my stomach, or maybe that was just hunger.

The minute my boots touched solid ground, I just wanted to collapse to my knees and kiss the floor, but resisted the urge to do so, especially not in front of Silver.

A surprised yelp left me when I was forcefully pulled into the bushes by my arm. I struggled in the person's grip, my voice muffled by his hand over my mouth.

"Jimbo. It's me, lad."

My struggles instantly ceased at the familiar voice. Cocking my head over my shoulder to confirm it was indeed Silver, I smiled in relief at the familiar friendly face. My relief faded to fear as unfriendly voices shouted close by us.

An involuntary gasp left me as one of the pirates came into view, his back to us, Silver clamped a hand over my mouth to silence me. Normally I would had protested, but since we were in life threatening danger, I'd let it slide this time.

"Did you find them?" The man asked someone I couldn't see.

"No, but they couldn't had gotten far," the second man said.

"If we don't find them, Edward won't be happy."

The men's voices faded into the distance as they walked off down the streets.

I heard Silver sigh with relief and felt his body relax behind me. He dropped his hand from my mouth, meeting my gaze. "Stay here, lad," Silver ordered, creeping out of our hiding spot to peer outside.

Unable to sit still, I followed him. "Are they gone?" I asked, ignoring Silver's glare directed at me for disobeying him again.

Sighing, Silver nodded. "Aye, they're gone."

"We're they pirates from Edward's crew?"

"Aye, lad, they were."

"How did they know where to find us?" I asked, using this opportunity to push for some answers, since Silver was finally answering my questions.

Silver sighed again and looked back in the direction the pirates had walked in. His expression blank and unreadable. Several minutes passed before he returned his attention back to me and said a simply, "I don't know, lad."

"Will they come back?"

"Probably, but we shouldn't stick around to find out," Silver said, his expression softening as he met my gaze. "Come on, Jimbo. Let's head towards me hotel room before yer catch a cold from those soaking wet clothes."

Silver took several steps forward, stopping as I spoke behind me. "We're not returning to the hospital?"

"No. They obviously don't have much protection here. You'd be safer in the hotel." Without so much as glancing back at me, Silver proceeded forward.

Sighing, I reluctantly followed him, unease settling over me as the realization that they'd be back weighed on my shoulders. All I could do was hope Silver knew what he was doing and that neither of us ended with a laser ball through our chest.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to send them to me, I'm just making this story up as I go along.**


End file.
